eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos
by CyNtHiA StArR
Summary: ginny ha engañado a harry, el , devastado decide borrarla de su memoria, pero ella hará lo imposible para recuperarlo. nunca hice un summary antes asi que sorry... H&G...
1. cosas que nunca olvidas

Capitulo 1

"Cosas que no se olvidan"

Durante 11 meses Ginny Weasley se pregunto en silencio como seria ese momento en el que tuviera que enfrentarse a la persona con la que había pasado los momentos más importantes de su vida.

11 meses fueron los que duró lo que ella apreciaría como "el viaje más largo del mundo" 11 meses en los que no había pasado un solo día sin pensar en el. 11 meses en los que Harry Potter no tuvo la oportunidad de pensar en ella ni una sola vez.

Ginny estaba convencida de que, a pesar de haber sido su numero de la suerte durante muchos años, no le agrada demasiado el numero once después de todo…

Ginevra Weasley sin embargo, seguía con su vida normal. Tenia a su novio Draco a quien no amaba ni amaría jamás, pero era medianamente feliz a su lado y en esas épocas no había un rango más alto en la escala de felicidad al que pudiera aspirar. Lo ironía estaba en que el mismo Draco Malfoy había sido el causante de tal desgracia, él mismo había colocado a ginny en ese estado de patetismo en el que se encontraba, sin embargo nada de estas cosas importaban ahora que él estaba de vuelta.

-Sabes que nunca será como antes ginny -insistía hermione granger- … Ron dice que recuerda que estuvieron de novios alguna vez, pero de eso ya no queda nada, el cree que fuiste como una confusión

-Ya lo se hermione, por supuesto que lo se carajo!... es lo mejor, no se como pude ser tan estupida para hacer eso

-Es mejor que no insistas en eso ginny, solo conseguirás lastimarte, ahora tienes a Draco… el ha cambiado, es diferente, céntrate en el, harry y tu jamás volverán a ser lo que alguna vez fueron -le repetía la voz de hermione por enésima vez –es su oportunidad de ser feliz ginny, el esta con cho ahora, me lo dijo ayer en su carta, además ella vendrá con el a la madriguera, solo prométeme que no vas a tratar nada que lo ponga en una situación incomoda…

Ginny la miro a la cara. Le parecía extraño que por una vez en a vida hermione no estuviera apoyándola en sus alocadas decisiones por mas absurdas que estas fueran y eso la hacía sentir resentimiento contra ella, pero por otro lado, el lado aquel que muy pocas veces dejaba ver últimamente, la entendía como una amiga, al fin y al cabo hermione solo quería lo mejor también, solo deseaban ver a harry feliz.

_Flash back _

_-Vamos pelirroja, es que no soy digno de una mirada siquiera? Te puedo demostrar que soy tan buen partido como potter si me das la oportunidad de hacerlo_… Un rostro mas inmaduro de Draco malfoy apareció repentinamente en sus recuerdos, acechándola por la espalda, hablándole cerca del oído, suplicando por una migaja del amor que ginny weasley le profesaba a harry potter

-_Largo de aquí malfoy, sabes que nunca podría fijarme en un mortifago_

Draco malfoy no era una persona que acostumbraba a rogar por el amor de nadie, ni siquiera de sus padres, pero cada vez que estaba cerca de ginny weasley era algo explosivo, se sentía tan diferente, se sentía tan… vivo…

_-No me hagas esto de nuevo ginevra, sabes que si tú me das una oportunidad dejaré al señor tenebroso de una vez por todas_

… _es que no vas a entender nunca?... Amo a harry desde que tengo memoria –_lo miro directo a los ojos y colocó una mano sobre su rostro _ - mira Draco, se que no eres una mala persona, y se que si dejas todas estupideces con la magia oscura algún día vas a hacer a una mujer tan feliz como no tienes una idea, pero yo no soy ella malfoy, yo no puedo pensar en alguien mas que en harry…_

Draco la miro resentido y le arrebato la mano de su rostro.

-_San potter de nuevo_… ES QUE NUNCA VOY A SER MEJOR QUE EL_??? Lo he intentado de todo y nada parece hacerme sentir mejor …pelirroja para ti es muy fácil decirlo, pero sabes que potter jamás te podrá querer como yo lo hago, el solo se quiere a si mismo, quiero gloria y las mujeres para el solo, estoy seguro que el ni siquiera te…-_draco se freno justo en ese momento, no quería poner la tolerancia de Ginny a prueba demasiado pronto -_ no creas que no escuche los rumores que corren sobre Romilda vane…_-le decía Draco en tono intuitivo- _ dicen que estuvieron encerrados en la sección prohibida por horas con la capa de potter, que hacían allí a medianoche de todos modos? _

Ginny sintió como si un alfiler le atravesara el corazón, ella había escuchado el rumor también, y le había preguntado a harry que demonios significaba aquello, y el no había atinado a decirle una verdad, simplemente le había dicho que no hiciera caso y que confiara en el… y conforme lo hacia el vació entre ellos dos únicamente tupido por las cosas que no se decían el uno al otro parecía hacerse mas grande

-_Vete ya si no quieres que lance un maleficio draco, confió plenamente en harry_ –dijo ginny weasley amenazándolo con su varita. Draco solo atino a sonreír resignado.

-_Romilda vane… quien en su sano juicio podría preferir a Romilda vane sobre ginny weasley? Potter es un gran idiota –_concluyo desapareciendo.

-En fin, tendrás que dormir muy bien esta noche ginny, su vuelo arriva a las 7 de la mañana al aeropuerto y tenemos que pasar a recogerlo. Sabes que ahora las fans de los cannons ruegan que harry saque un disco para fines de año? Al parecer dicen que lo escucharon cantar y afirman que tiene una voz preciosa… -hermione sonreía- en los personal no creo que harry tenga las agallas para hacerlo en publico, te imaginas que aparte de ser el elegido, sea ahora también estrella pop, por dios!!!...

-ginny?- la llamo hermione.

-Ooh, que decías? – parecía como si se acabara de despertar de un sueño profundo

-la voz de harry… en que piensas?

-No, descuida, en nada. Pero ginny sabia que no engañaba a su amiga, ni siquiera podía engañarse a ella misma. –su voz dices? Ginny sabia que la voz de harry era genial, pero el decía que ya llamaba demasiado la atención como para ponerse a cantar versos de amor y encima el mundo entero lo viera. Ginny recordaba una de esas pocas veces en las que escucho a harry cantar algo… justo antes de salir en busca de los horrocruxes, en la boda de bill y fleur

_Flash back_

La música de fondo pertenecía a un grupo del que harry jamás había escuchado . Era muy tranquila de hecho y apenas y se alcanzaba a distinguir la voz del vocalista

La fiesta estaba en su punto, todo el mundo estaba bastante entretenido, los señores weasley y los recién casados bill y fleur acaparaban toda la atención, dejando a harry completamente en el olvido, cosa que agradecía.

Llevaba más de 20 minutos tratando de encontrarla con la mirada, por fin lo consiguió.

Justo en ese momento se separaba del grupo y sus miradas se cruzaron, al parecer ginny tenia un buen rato tratando de localizarlo también.

No tenían que decir nada siquiera, harry sabia que ginny estaba esperando que la siguiera, y así lo hizo, alejándose de la fiesta casi por completo y ganando un poco de privacidad para ambos. Al final se encontraron cerca de un gran árbol en los límites de la madriguera, donde harry no había estado antes. Parecía mentira que ese era el día en que su suerte se definiría… tal vez nunca jamás tendría la oportunidad de ver perderse dentro de sus ojos y permanecer así por horas, ni de respirar su perfume floral, o el olor de su cabello…

-_otra vez tienes esa mirada en tu rostro_ –decía ginny divertida mirándolo directamente a los ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa

-_Cual mirada _? –preguntó extrañado harry

-_Cual mirada_?... pues esa que siempre tienes cuando me ves

Atrapado de nueva cuenta, harry se limitó a sonreír. Era cierto, ya no podía disimular siquiera lo que sentía por ella, pero al mismo tiempo, tampoco podía ocultar la tristeza que sentía al dejarla sola otra vez, se imaginaba que no la iban a tener nada fácil en hogwarts , quizás iba a ser tan horrible como su mismo viaje tras los horrocruxes.

-_tengo miedo_-susurró muy despacio ginny mientras se acercaba a él. Era una confesión sincera y cargada de dudas y ella misma se sorprendió de haberla expresado en voz alta

Harry se quedó helado, era la primera vez que se lo confesaba y el no sabía como responder, no tenía ni idea que decirle… ginny esperaba que dijera algo que la alentara pero no sucedía. Ella en cambio, derramó en silencio una lagrima sobre su túnica de gala , a harry le partió el corazón … quería decirle tantas cosas… pero siempre había sido un tonto con las mujeres, incluso ahora ginny, con quien se le hacía demasiado fácil ser él mismo, pero su confesión lo había hecho sentir miedo por primera vez también.

Ginny se secó las lágrimas rápidamente avergonzada de dejarse ver llorar por harry y se disculpó.

_-Yo, lo siento harry, se que soy una egoísta al decirte eso…_

_-Shh-_la cayó harry tiernamente colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y acercándose hacia su oído - _Close your eyes and i'll kiss you, tomorrow i'll miss you and remember i'll always be true … and then while i'm away, i'll write home everyday and i'll send all my loving to you…-_ni siquiera harry pareció darse cuenta cuando estas palabras abandonaron su boca y pasaron a los oídos de ginny. Y cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde, Ginny sonreía, así que prosiguió

_- __I'll pretend I am kissing the lips I am missing, and hope that my dreams would come true… and then while I'm away, i'll write home everyday… and I'll send all my loving, to you…_

Bueno saludos a todos, este ha sido mi primer fic, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Mañana mismo me subo el capitulo 2 y 3 . Acepto todo tipo de criticas, si me quieren destrozar adelante y agradezco x tomarse su tiempo de leer esta historia

N/A: la canción que harry canta es "all my loving" de the beatles… y la traducción es un poco como :

_Cierra tus ojos y te besaré, mañana te extrañare, y recuerda que te seré siempre fiel.. y luego cuando este lejos, escribiré a casa a diario, y mandaré todo mi amor, para ti_

_Pretenderé que estoy besando, los labios que extraño y esperaré que mis sueños se vuelvan realidad, y luego mientras estoy lejos, escribiré a casa a diario y mandare todo mi amor para ti…_


	2. flahback a un pasado no distante

Harry Potter no podía creer la suerte que tenía de estar de vuelta allí. Cada aliento que tomaba le parecía un recuerdo que había dejado atrás y que ahora, estaba por recuperar... Desafortunadamente para Ginny Weasley, ninguno de esos recuerdos la incluía a ella. O tal vez algunos, pero ninguna en la forma en que hubiera querido.

A pesar de tener mucha experiencia con los aviones harry nunca se había acostumbrado al terrible movimiento de su estomago cuando estos estaban a punto de aterrizar, de hecho ni siquiera ese frió excesivo y temblor en las manos habían cesado a pesar de haber intentado mil hechizos para que no sucediera.

Por otro parte cuando escucho esa voz al otro lado del teléfono, no tuvo tiempo de acordarse de sus manos (mucho menos de la chica weasley) sino que todo su cuerpo se relajó al escuchar sus palabras.

-diga? –dijo en un tono excesivamente formal cuando sonó su teléfono celular

-Ooh vamos cariño, cuantas veces te he repetido que dejes ese tono horrible de ejecutivo, acaso es así como me hablas en la cama?...

Al otro lado del mundo Cho chang se tomaba un tiempo dentro de su multiocupada agenda de supermodelo para mantener a su novio harry contento comiendo de la palma de su mano, unas cuantas mas sesiones de sexo ardiente y no solo seria Cho Chang la súper modelo, sino Cho Chang-Potter la súper modelo con una cuenta bancaria aun mas súper , casada con el Elegido, el salvador del mundo mágico y el ejecutivo mas sexy según la revista people , y el mejor jugador de la liga inglesa y estrella de los chudley cannons . Bien valía la pena tomarse unos segundos de su placentera tarde para mantener con esa chispa al 4 ojos…

------------------------------

Cama. Esa parecía ser la palabra clave pues para Harry Potter no había otro lugar mejor que estar en una cama al lado de la chica Chang (o encima de ella vaya) y ciertamente, no era precisamente ese tono el que utilizaba, de hecho no estaba muy seguro de que eso se le pudiera llamar lenguaje siquiera…

-Cho!!!... cariño, como estas? –

-Mmm ocupada ya sabes, tratando de deslindarme un poco del nefasto Stevie…

-Stevie de nuevo?, vamos es que no piensa dejar de fotografiarte nunca? Dile que digo yo que si sigue cargándote con tanto trabajo su preciosa casa en malibú sufrirá un derrumbe uno de estos días

HAS OÍDO STEVIE? –Cho se retiraba el teléfono un poco e intentaba hacer parecer que Stevie se encontraba a una distancia enorme de su lado. - HARRY DICE QUE DEJES DE PONERME A TRABAJAR O QUE TU CASA DE MALIBÚ PUEDE SUFRIR UN DERRUMBE –gritaba . Tenía el altavoz activado

Stevie "maravilla lingüística" como lo llamaban algunas veces algunas de sus conquistas, quien en ese momento se encontraba con su cabeza metida entre las piernas de la oriental , se levantó un poco para observar el rostro acalorado de Cho y sonrió.

-Cho… decile a ese boludo que el único derrumbe que habrá será el de el mismo cuando descubra que su novia esta a punto de venirse mientras habla por el móvil…

Cho apenas y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y volvió a zambullir la cabeza de steve entre sus piernas

Harry apenas alcanzó a escuchar un susurro de parte de stevie.

-No te apures amor lo tengo todo bien controlado –le dijo cho

-Que es lo que decía stevie?-preguntó harry intrigado

-que? Lo de venirse mientras habla por el móvil…? –volvió a interrumpir steve

Shh! –le reprendió Cho en voz baja-dedícate a hacer tu trabajo!. -Stevie? –Prosiguió- No te preocupes por el, dice que de ahora en adelante se quedará inmóvil… Bueno amor te dejo por que debo regresar a maquillaje, ya estoy a punto de "aterrizar" también…-esto último lo dijo apenas en un susurro

-bien, mi avión ya ha aterrizado, te veo entonces el lunes mi cielo, cuídate

-Igualmente amor. Bye!!!

-Bye te amo.-harry colgó el teléfono con la ligera impresión de haber oído a una mujer gritar a lo lejos, pero no le dio importancia.

El tiempo de espera para bajar del avión le pareció una eternidad, sin embargo cuando por fin pudo hacerlo lo primero que vio fueran las sonrisas radiantes de hermione granger y su eterno amigo ronald weasley a quienes no veía desde hace 11 meses y harry sabia que eso valía cualquier mareo o contratiempo que tuviera que haber pasado para llegar a verlos

Aun ni siquiera terminaba de descolarse su mochila cuando hermione lo rodeó con sus brazos cortando su respiración

-Harry!!! –gritó la chica entusiasmada

-Hermione, hey a mi también me da gusto pero… estas asfixiándome un poco aquí… -dijo harry esbozando una sonrisa pero hermione pareció ignorarlo

Hermione… -dijo ron muy serio al ver que la cara de su amigo pasaba de un ligero bronceado a un rojo total, y luego a color púrpura –es en serio… mira el rostro de harry déjalo respirar!!

Hermione lo miró avergonzada, pero aun sonriendo y se apresuró a disculparse

-gracias, así esta mucho mejor-susurró

-lo siento harry es que … Dios tenía tanto sin verte!!... mírate nada más luces tan diferente!!

-no, como crees, soy el mismo tonto de siempre… pero bueno, Cho ha insistido en que luzca estos ridículos atuendos, ya sabes para estar a la altura social en la que se desenvuelve asi que tal parece que ahora tengo mas "estilo"… o al menos es asi como Cho le llama –dijo luciendo un tanto incomodo con la ropa de diseñador que traía

-tonterías , te ves mucho mejor asi, aunque estoy acostumbrada a verte mas con pantalones holgados pero en fin, me alegra que estés aquí!

-Bueno como yo no tengo cabida en esta conversación será mejor que me retiro… –decía ron con una resignación fingida. Harry sonrió.

-vamos ron no seas estupido ven aca! –harry atrajo a ron hacia el y le dio breve apretón-como has estado viejo?

Pues bien ya sabes, pasándola… No mucho mejor que tu por supuesto pero, espero que ahora que has vuelto encuentre el toque dramático que mi vida necesita…

-Jaja ya lo creo… sabes que me retiraré del equipo para estudiar la universidad con ustedes?.

-bromeas Harry?-dijo hermione con las manos en su boca escondiendo un gesto de impresión

-en serio viejo?

-ajá-tratando de esconder inútilmente una sonrisa, la verdad era que estaba emocionadísimo, por fin estaba empezando a tener la vida normal (o tan normal como se pudiera ser estando de novio con una de las mas solicitadas modelos del mundo muggle) que tanto había soñado, además después de haber ganado la liga con los cannons no le importaba mucho ser de nuevo la superestrella de los partidos, ansiaba volver a algún campo de quidditch y vivir la experiencia universitaria y todos lo que eso conllevaba, fiestas, celebraciones, mas fiestas etc.

El rostro de ron se tornó serio de pronto.

-estas seguro que quieres renunciar a toda la gloria de la liga por unos cuantos festejos en comunidad? Digo todo esto está muy bien y todo pero los cannons… -decía como si harry estuviera dejando escapar el tesoro mas buscado por todo el mundo.

Bah!.. –Dijo harry –sabes que funciono mucho mejor jugando a tu lado que con el imbecil de harrison, además no te preocupes, Cho no estará aquí hasta 2 semanas después del inicio, tendremos tiempo de sobra para practicar y todo… por cierto, quien esta ahora de guardián con el equipo universitario?

Hermione le echó una mirada a ron pero harry se dio cuenta.

-vamos los conozco de años… casi puedo leer sus miradas tan bien como ustedes, que es lo que no quieren decirme?

-no es nada relevante harry, es que Draco malfoy acababa de ganarse la titularidad en el equipo y ahora que tu estas aquí…

-je, supongo que el bastardo tendrá que regresar a la banca- dijo ron golpeando ligeramente el hombro de harry en señal de aprobamiento. –es genial, no le deseo nada malo simplemente me alegro de que seas tu y no el huroncito quien me de ordenes –continuó al sentir la mirada de hermione sobre su rostro.

-malfoy, bromeas?... vaya! Y querías más drama en tu vida? Los 3 chicos sonrieron y sin decir más desaparecieron del aeropuerto muggle sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que harry potter había estado allí

Alguna vez Ginny Weasley había leído en los libros muggles de hermione que los síntomas del amor era algo parecido a los síntomas del cólera. En efecto, ginny no podía estar más de acuerdo que nunca. Desde las 5 de la mañana que se había levantado (si a eso se le podía llamar levantar, puesto que no había pegado ojo en todo la noche) Ginny había tenido que correr al baño de las nauseas que sentía en sus entrañas, incluso había ardido en fiebre durante unas cuantas horas y ahora la acompañaba una debilidad excesiva sin embargo, no sabía como entre tantos sentimientos tenia un espacio para sentir esas ganas de verlo, de abrazarlo, de tenerlo entre sus brazos… no perdía la esperanza de que, tal vez si trataba lo suficientemente fuerte, su amor sería aun mas grande que ese estupido tratamiento que se había realizado.

Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estupida… si tan solo harry hubiera sido un poco mas honesto con ella… nunca habría…

Cada vez que ginny recordaba la ultima vez que harry le había pertenecido se le enchinaba la piel…

_Flash back_

-_Maldicióoooon arry!!!... maldito el día en que apareciste en mi vida!!... te ODIO…, te odio con toda mi alma a ti y a esa perra de Romilda hip!.. Vane…_

Ginny estaba en un estado de ebriedad en que nunca había estado en su vida. Sentía que una garra le arañaba todo por dentro, se sentía como una idiota por haber confiado tantas veces ciegamente en harry cuando todo había sido demasiado obvio desde el principio. No podía creerlo, era demasiado. Y el ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de hablarle de frente, de decirle que se estaba viendo con otra, no, harry prefirió hacerle creer que la amaba, le había visto la cara de estupida mientras se revolcaba con Romilda vane y ahora ellos iban a tener un hijo, un hijo de harry, y ginny se quedaría sola con todo su amor por el, y pensar que draco malfoy siempre había estado allí para ella, le rogaba a diario por una oportunidad y ginny ni siquiera había considerado como se sentía. Y ahora ella lo sabía con creces, sabía como draco se sentía todos los días… muerto en vida, como si la vida no significara nada si la persona amada no estaba a tu lado, o peor en su caso, te engañaba con una zorra.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer , sabía que todo ese dolor no se podía quedar con ella, quería dañarlo, quería hacerle sentir lo que ella estaba sintiendo, quería que sintiera cuan grande era el dolor que el le había provocado a ella. Tenia que buscar a draco, no podía ser muy difícil, ya que su pareja se habia desmayado hace horas a causa de tanto alcohol y ahora estaba solo. Si, ella se vengaría de harry con el, irían al baño de prefectos, justo el mismo lugar donde harry acostumbraba a visitar con su zorra… tal vez con un poco de suerte, harry iría allí con Romilda y entonces lo sabría…

_-No me digas… pipipote te ha dejado sola de nuevo? _Tal como ginny había pensado, solo basto que se acercara un poco a la pista para que draco fuera a su encuentro –_ha ido en busca de su amada Romilda y ha dejado a mi pelirroja con su suerte hu?..._

_-no.. hip!... menciones eseee hip! nombree-_le reclamó ella haciendo berrinche y arrastrando las palabras

-_vaya vaya… mi pequeña pelirroja esta borracha?... a que se debe esto preciosa?, es que ya te diste cuenta de la basura que es Potter?_

_-Hip!.. ahoraa que lo dicees..-_ginny se acercaba peligrosamente hacia draco, intimidándolo un poco al parecer inspirada por el odio que le producía su simple nombre -_ si… ya lo he hecho… pero hip!.. No vale la peenaa hablar de ese baarsstardo por esta noche, por que mejorr no me hip!... siguesss …_

Draco estuvo tentado por una milésima de segundo a seguirla… dios ¡ nunca antes la había visto en ese estado, quería encontrar a potter primero y después asesinarlo, pero se contuvo a admirar a la chica weasley. Se veía incluso mas linda que antes, con su vestido de graduación blanco que la hacia lucir espectacular… con ese acento de niña berrinchuda que lo volvía loco… con esa aceptación y seducción hacia el que nunca le había mostrado antes… debía cuidarla, en ese estado cualquier idiota podía aprovecharse de ella y era lo que menos quería.

-_hey hey… espera pelirroja, a donde diablos crees que vas?-_draco la alcanzaba a sujetar de la mano y ginny lo miraba impaciente-

-_vamooss.. … vamos al baño de loss perfectos…-_susurró la chica

_-prefectos querras decir, a que diablos quieres ir allí?..._

-_a quee?…que importa esoo.. ven conmigo es lo unico que.. hip!... quiero.._

Draco no supo cuando ni como o porque la había seguido, solo estaba conciente que lo había hecho, ginny lo había prácticamente arrastrado hasta allí… y ahora ella entraba sigilosamente en el baño de los prefectos y mágicamente la enorme tina empezaba a llenarse con aguas de todos los colores, mientras lo hacía ginny trataba de desprenderse de su vestido blanco bajando los tirantes, antes cercanos a su clavícula, a la altura de sus hombros y mas abajo aun. Draco la miraba extasiado, con la poca conciencia que le quedaba le decia que eso estaba mal, que prácticamente se aprovecharía de ginny en ese estado, pero la deseaba y ella también a el, aunque sabía que era a lo que le tiraban precisamente, era solo sexo por despecho, draco habia oído sobre el, últimamente era la nueva tendencia en hogwarts, y parecía que ginny solo quería sacarse la espina que le habia clavado potter.

_Eeey…espera pelirroja… -_draco posaba las manos en sus hombros, tratando de impedir que terminara de bajar su vestido, mas por obligación que por lo que sentía en realidad, desde hacía unos segundos se debatía entre arrancarle el vestido él mismo o evitar que lo hiciera ella –_sabes que no debes hacer esto, no esta bien en ese estado, tal vez mañana si me buscas y aun quieres hacerlo pues… sabrás donde encontrarme y yo estaré encantado de po…_

Pero ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase. La boca de ginny weasley había empezado a invadir la suya dejándolo sin habla. Al mismo tiempo se despojaba totalmente de su vestido. Draco no se atrevió a mirarla y ella lo agradeció. Ginny continuo besándolo y mientras lo hacia pensaba en todas las veces en las que harry pudo haber estado alli con Romilda. Draco no pudo mas, había sucumbido ante sus encantos, era un cobarde y lo sabia pero la atracción que sentia y el deseo de tenerla solo para él por esa noche, de que era suya y no de potter había podido más. Empezó a quitarse su esmoquin, probablemente pudo hacerlo mil veces más rápido con un toque de su varita pero en esos momentos apenas y recordaba que era un mago. Cuando por fin pudo quitarse el saco y el pantalón ginny lo tomó por la corbata y lo arrastró dentro de la tina, en esos momentos deseaba haber bebido dos botellas completas de whisky y no solo una. Probablemente si lo hacían en la tina ginny no sentiría tanto remordimiento, o no se sentiría sucia la mañana siguiente, en fin fueron mil razones las que impulsaron a ginny a hacer ese movimiento. Sintió a draco desnudo acorrarla en el borde de la tina, podía distinguir su aliento a menta… tan usado, todo un cliché… a harry no le gustaban esas tonterías, su olor natural era suficiente para volverla loca, para llevarla a un estado de éxtasis.

-_estas segura ginny?-_preguntó por ultima vez draco-_sabes que si no me lo dices justo ahora no podré controlarme después._

Ginny trató de pensar, aunque no podía hacerlo muy bien en ese estado, lo único que recordaba era a Romilda, diciéndole a harry que estaba embarazada, eso y todo el dolor que le había causado…

-_no pares ahora... –_le dijo ginny- _te deseo_…. Ginny sabía que no era verdad, pero eso era justamente lo que draco quería escuchar. La besó de nuevo. Y cada beso que le daba parecía recuperle la conciencia poco a poco… cada ves estaba menos segura de que queria hacer eso.

15 minutos antes

_-profesor… ha sucedido, Romilda cree estar embarazada, vino a encontrarme en la sala comun y me lo ha dicho… y después se desmayó… -_harry llevaba a Romilda en brazos totalmente inconsciente hasta la oficina de dumbledore

Dumbledore lucía extremadamente preocupado. Su rostro denotaba cansancio como en muy pocas otras ocasiones. Rapidamente tomó su varita y pronunció: -_enervate _

De inmediato Romilda vane volvio a la tierra de nuevo respiraba entrecortadamente y estaba muy asustada

-_profesor… creo, creo que ha sucedido… creo que estoy embarazada_-dijo Romilda con unas notas de pánico en su voz

-_esta bien harry me lo ha dicho_-dumbledore la miraba con una ternura casi paternal y le acariciaba el cabello. Harry trataba inútilmente de encontrarse con la mirada de dumbledore que le explicara un poco mas de la situación en que se encontraban –_ve y descansa un poco, por ahora no hay mucho que se pueda hacer hasta saber realmente si estas embarazada o no…no tienes que preocuparte_

_-pero… que pasara si si lo estoy profesor?... tendré que… yo lo quiero… no me importa si tengo que esconderme durante siglos señor… pero no me haga…_

_-no te preocupes, eso no sucederá, ve y descansa… harry llévala al baño de los prefectos y prepárale la poción para dormir y… gracias por todo muchacho…_

El chico asintió y abrazó por el hombro a Romilda

-_no te preocupes, todo vas a salir bien, estoy seguro que no te dejará sola… _

_-no lo estés tanto…-_sugirió la chica. Harry le echó una mirada

-sa_bes que yo te voy a apoyar en todo caso… anda vamos por esa poción para que duermas_

Caminaron hasta el baño de los prefectos sin ningún contratiempo mayor. Por todos los pasillos se encontraban chicas llorando desconsoladas y algunos a quienes se les habían pasado las copas. Harry sabía que ginny debía estar furiosa con él por no haber estado con ella en ese momento… pero ya le explicaría, ella entendería aunque no pudiera decirle de que se trataba, eran cosas de dumbledore siempre había creído que era mejor mantener a sus amigos y a ginny lejos de este asunto, creía que tal vez correría peligro si la involucraba aunque a harry no le agradaba demasiado tener que ocultarle cosas.

Llegaron a la puerta de entrada del baño de los prefectos y harry creyó haber escuchado sonidos antes de abrir la puerta.

_Oíste eso?-_preguntó extrañada Romilda

_Tu también?-_la chica asintió

_-espera aquí ya vuelvo-_dijo harry mientras sacaba su varita de sus bolsillos.

-_eau de toillete_ – pronunció y la puerta del baño se abrió y lo dejó pasar .

Harry entraba sigilosamente . No creía que habria alguna amenaza, tal ves solo algún

prefecto habia entrado a usar el baño como recamara pero debía asegurarse. Escuchó voces

_Estas segura ginny?sabes que si no me lo dices justo ahora no podré controlarme después._

El corazón de harry comenzó a palpitar de una manera exagerada. La voz le parecía familiar pero no era lo que el creía, no podía ser, estaba muy cansado y empezaba a alucinar cosas.probablemte habia decenas y decenas de ginnys en hogwarts. Su mente le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada. Sin embargo siguió adelante hasta llegar a la tina de donde provenían las voces

-_no pares ahora... te deseo_….-

Una segunda y seductora voz apareció de repente . Harry estaba seguro de que conocía esa voz mejor que la suya misma. El corazón se le salía del pecho y aun asi se resignaba a creer . No , no podía ser, no era ginny estaba seguro… ginny lo amaba, ginny jamás podría hacerle algo semejante…

Draco no pudo más y se fundió en ella rapidamente temiendo que fuera cambiar de parecer . Ginny soltó un gemido, mas de dolor que placer y se aferró al borde de la tina.

Harry la había escuchado gritar, estaba gozando con aquel idiota.

Ginny no podía mas, creyó que teniendo sexo con draco se sentiría mejor pero no sucedió… se sentía una basura . Sabía lo que harry habia hecho y aun asi sentía que lo engañaba… debía detenerlo…

_Draco…-comenzó ginny- yo…_

No atinó a decir más. Sintió que dos ojos la miraban fijamente y le quemaban todo el cuerpo. Su sangre se congeló y se agitó su respiración. No quería voltear por que sabía lo que encontraría cuando lo hiciera. Al final no pudo resistir más y lo hizo.

Encontró su mirada. Sabía que era ella desde que habia escuchado a draco hablar, pero se resignaba a creerlo.y ahora la veía alli, chillando de placer con ese infeliz y un profundo sentimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo. Iba a asesinarla , no podía hacer nada mas, no le importaba mucho el hurón pero a ella debía causarle daño…

Harry levantó su varita y miró los ojos asustados e inocentes de ginny weasley y vio que no se encontraba en sus 5 sentidos. No se atrevió a hacer nada. Ni siquiera a hacer un gesto pues los músculos de su cara estaban paralizados.

Ginny lo miraba con ojos suplicantes y sentía como si un cristal se acabara de partir en mil pedazos haciendo un ruido estruendoso. Lo vio levantar su varita y después bajarla.

Creyó ver también que unas lágrimas le resbalaban por su rostro y la asustó su inexpresividad. Harry dio media vuelta y se marchó.

_Harry !!!! Harry espera!!!!!_-gritó ginny desesperada y salió de la tina de un brinco. No le importó en lo mas mínimo dejar a draco alli, ni siquiera le importó su extraña desnudez… solo sabía que tenía que alcanzar a harry antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Harry salio disparado de alli, sorprendido de que sus pies aun le respondieran. Caminó con una rapidez excesiva y ni siquiera se molestó en darle una explicación a Romilda cuando le preguntó que habia pasado lo único que alcanzó a contestar fue –nada, vamonos de aquí. Romilda tan solo se quedó paralizada en la puerta espantada por ver a harry en ese estado. Nunca lo había visto derramar una sola lágrima.

Ginny dejó a draco en la tina y resbalándose y como pudo salió tras el, se le hizo que habia pasado una eternidad desde que sus ojos se habian encontrado, se sentia tan mal, algo en su interior le decía que lo habia captado todo mal, que nada de eso era cierto, que todo era un mal sueño del que pronto se despertaría. Y entonces la vio, miró en la puerta a la causante de todo ese dolor y se olvidó de harry por completó. Gritó y se abalanzó contra ella haciéndola que casi perdiera el equilibrio

-_maldita putaaaaaaaa!!!!... _ginny pegó un grito de dolor y le pegó un puñetazo en el rostro a Romilda vane haciendo que esta casi cayera al suelo. Apenas y se había recuperado un poco y ginny estaba sobre de ella de nuevo. Romilda no entendía lo que sucedía y de pronto todo le pareció mas claro –_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE ODIO ESTUPIDA , TU TIENES LA CULPA DE QUE HAYA PERDIDO A HARRY TU Y ESA MISERABLE CRIATURA QUE ENGENDRARON JUNTOS!!!!!!!_

_-Ginny!... ginny espera!! –_le suplicaba Romilda mientras trataba de safarse de toda la clase de golpes que le propinaba ginny pero ella no entraba en razón

-_SUELTAME , SUELTAME NO TE TREVAS A TOCARME, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR IDIOTA_

-_Ginny escúchame por favor_… _GINNY!!!!-_le gritó sujetándola por los hombros y dándole una cachetada para que reaccionara

Ginny comenzó a reír dramáticamente...-_y que tienes que decir en tu favor maldita_

_zorra?... no me pude resistir?... el trató de seducirme?. _Pero lo que dijo la dejó aun mas helada

-_no es suyo-_dijo Romilda tranquilamente-_lo que sea que hayas visto o escuchado no tiene importancia, el hijo que espero no es de harry_

_-QUE?? no digas estupideces los oí cuando se lo contabas …_

_-no es verdad, mi hijo es de… bueno eso no importa ahora, … el y yo nunca… es como mi hermano, a harry lo aprecio como un hermano juro por la tumba de mi madre que no es de harry-_Romilda tuvo que sostener a ginny para que no cayera. Las piernas se le hicieron de gelatina y no pudo mas seguir en pie.

No sabía que hacer aparte de morir, harry seguramente se habría ido ya del castillo, no había esperanzas de seguirlo, se derrumbó frente a la que creyó culpable de sus penas y ella la consoló y la tapó como una verdadera amiga.

Cuando draco salio vestido del baño no tuvo que preguntar nada más y solo se disculpó con ginny y siguió su camino.

Fin del flash back (parte 1)

-Ginny estas allí?¿-preguntó la voz familiar de hermione granger cuando esta despertaba de su sueño.-ginny-insistió- sal de ahí harry esta aquí

N/A Segundo capitulo terminado. Si es un harry/ ginny pero por el momento harry se encuentra en una relación con cho y ginny a su vez con draco.

Cualquier duda queja o sugerencia mándenla a mi mal y recuerden que los tomatazos son bien recibidos.

Gracias x leer y dejen sus reviews

CyNtHiA sTaRr


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny aun sudaba frio. Cada vez que volvía a recordar ese momento se sentía como si hubiera sido la primera vez que lo vivía. No obstante las nauseas habían cesado y el temblor de su cuerpo había desaparecido también. No podía creer que justamente ahora harry se encontraba en la misma casa que ella, tal vez en la misma habitación.

-en un momento salgo hermione – llamó ginny a través de la puerta. Hermione apresuró a los chicos hacia el comedor mientras ella se esperaba un segundo más en el cuarto.

-estas bien?- le preguntó lo suficientemente bajo como para que fueran ellas dos las únicas que la escucharan. Ginny sonrió. A pesar de todo hermione siempre estaba preocupándose por ella. Su respuesta honesta hubiera sido no , pero no tenia por que mortificarse mas de lo que la propia situación exigía, así que contestó un si a secas y se dispuso a enmendar un poco el desastre en que se había convertido su cara. Se enjuagó el rostro, tomó un poco de maquillaje para disimular las ojeras y dibujó una delgada línea alrededor de sus ojos. Cogió algo de ropa limpia y se vistió.

A lo lejos alcanzó a distinguir la voz de la señora weasley, ofreciéndole de desayunar a harry y a los chicos a lo que él contestó: -muchas gracias señora weasley, ya estaba harto de esas ridículas comidas gourmet basadas en coles de Bruselas y frutas –culminaba con una sonrisa disponiéndose a devorar sus huevos con tocino.

-No te preocupes harry, toma lo que quieras,-le respondía ella- hermione puedes hacerme el favor de llamar a ginny de nuevo?-

Bueno ese era el momento que había esperado por casi un año. Se sintió un poco sorprendida de que sus nervios y síntomas habían desaparecido lentamente , se sentía confiada ahora que había instalado un nuevo propósito en su mente :ganarse de nuevo a harry, no como lo que antes fueron pues le había prometido a hermione que no iba a ponerlo en una situación incomoda, sino quería que la volviera a considerar una amiga, y ya después, las cosas sucederían como tenían que suceder…

-no hace falta madre-anunció ginny- ya estoy aquí…

Blackbird singing in the dead of night… take this broken wings and learn to fly, all your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise…

De alguna manera su presencia había inundado la habitación sin siquiera pronunciar palabra y al momento en que desvió la mirada de su desayuno hacia ella se había quedado sin habla, ginny había cambiado un montón desde la ultima vez que la había visto. No había ninguna duda de que esos últimos años le habían sentado de maravilla. Su rostro y su voz habían madurado, al igual que su cuerpo ahora se daba cuenta que los hombres no eran los únicos beneficiados al jugar al quidditch, Dios sabe que Cho mataría por tener esas piernas. "que cosas piensas harry"-se dijo así mismo meneando la cabeza –es solo ginny…

Se puso de pie pensando en que si seguía sentado metería los codos en su plato.

Hija! –La llamaba la señora weasley – ven, acércate a saludar a harry

Ginny se dispuso a bajar rápidamente los últimos 2 escalones que le quedaban sintiéndose observada por todos en el comedor, cuando por fin lo divisó avanzó hacia el casi con urgencia y se hundió en sus brazos para no soltarlo nunca mas en el tiempo que le quedara de vida, o al menos eso era lo que su corazón le indicaba

Harry, Dios mió cuanto tiempo!!!!!!!– exclamaba ginny sosteniendo a harry entre sus brazos con urgencia. Harry sintió una sensación extraña al contacto con ginny pero no le dio importancia. Se sentía muy bien entre los brazos de la chica que no le importaban las miradas que les lanzaban la señora weasley ni ron o hermione, lo único que le importaba era como podía haber pasado tanto tiempo sin saber de ginny, o mas aún como había podido arruinar lo que pudo haber sido una linda amistad con una corta y alocada relación. Se sentía tan cómodo con ella que bien podrían ser hermanos…

Ginny supo que era tiempo de separase de él en el momento en que hermione pronunció un ligero –ejem-como advertencia y tuvo que dejarlo ir fue entonces cuando lo miró completo y apenas reconoció lo que veía.

Sabía que harry había cambiado en esos 11 meses al lado de "surimi" que era el nombre secreto que tenían ginny y hermione para llamar a Cho, ya de por si era bastante molesto tener que incluirla en sus vidas como para pronunciar su verdadero nombre y surimi quedaba muy acuerdo a la situación, pero nunca se imaginó lo mucho que en realidad lo hizo. Nunca antes había visto a harry vestido de esa manera, con trajes de tela finísima y zapatos de diseñador… y su cabello!!!... Dios definitivamente su cabello era uno de sus aciertos, ya no se veía alborotado y desaliñado, sino, rebelde y … sexy

-Ginny! – la llamó. 11 meses esperando que sus labios pronunciaran su nombre ahora le parecían mas que justificados, si, sonaba como una tontería pero no sabía si era la manera en harry pronunciaba su nombre o que pero la hacía… -te ves hermosa… -dijo él

-Gracias harry, tu tampoco te ves nada mal , mírate! Nunca antes te había visto en unos jimmy choo -le decía sorprendida

Harry sonrió.

-Si ya ves, el mundo muggle de la moda tiende a arrastrar hasta el mas inocente, y tu que me dices? No sabía que las pecas desaparecieran con algún hechizo…!-bromeó-. Harry se lamentaba que sus pecas se hubieran tenido que ir con todo ese maquillaje, siempre le había gustado como se le veían las pecas a ginny, le daban un aire de inocencia a su rostro

Ginny le soltó un golpe despacio en el hombro. El no lo recordaba pero ellos lo hacían todo el tiempo, a ginny le parecía muy cursi decir te amo tantas veces, y , en algunas ocasiones, no hacía falta mas que ese gesto para demostrárselo.

-Cállate!-respondió. Temía ser demasiado obvia, así que trató de olvidarse de harry por unos momentos y cambió de rumbo hacia la cocina

-vamos ginny cielo ya te servido tu plato –dijo la señora weasley

-Sabes que harry va a dejar el equipo para entrar a la universidad madre? –mencionó ron cuando todos estabas sentados en la mesa tomando el desayuno

Ginny abrió los ojos y por poco se atraganta con el jugo de calabaza en ese momento, hermione le lanzó una mirada

–estas bien ginny?

-si, si claro, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa…. Nunca mencionaste que harry iba a entrar con nosotros hermione –la chica le torció los ojos en forma de reclamo pero harry la interrumpió.

-Aah bien es que hermione no tenía idea ginny, de hecho lo decidí antes de bajar del avión de California…

-Y por que has decidido eso harry cariño –interrumpía la señora weasley – creí que te habían fichado para la siguiente campaña querido, yo no se mucho de quidditch pero eso es lo que arthur me explicó -se excusó.

Harry bebió un poco de mas jugo. Porque?... eso ni el sabía, ni siquiera se lo había comentado se lo había comentado a Cho, tal vez era por que extrañaba estar demasiado tiempo sin sus amigos, o tal vez la liga le ejercía mucha presión, o las fiestas de farándula de Cho ya lo tenían enfadado…

-Si.. –Explicó harry-ellos renovaron mi contrato pero me pareció que ya era tiempo de volver a retomar el rumbo de mi vida, con todo respeto señora weasley, adoro el quidditch y es una de las pocas cosas que me hacen feliz, pero sinceramente necesitaba retomar mis estudios y, no le parece genial? Ahora que inicio curso estaré allí para espantarle los novios a ginny…

La señora weasley parecía encantada con ese comentario

-dudo que espantes al canalla con el que anda en estos días-murmuró ron

-Calla ron, el es dos veces mas hombre que tu y el imbecil de tony juntos

-y quien es si se puede saber –preguntó harry

-Bah, no tiene importancia –dijo ron- lo sabrás cuando lo veas

-No puedo esperar…-murmuró harry en tono sarcástico. Ginny difícilmente tragó lo que le quedaba de desayuno pensando en como sería cuando harry descubriera que andaba de novia con draco.

-Madre-dijo ginny cuando hubo terminado con su desayuno- tengo una cita importante en la tarde , no me esperen para comer. Harry –continuó-me alegra que estés aquí te veo mas tarde cuando recojamos el horario… . Ginny se despidió de todos con un beso y sacó las llaves de su auto disponiéndose a partir

-Te sirvo mas harry querido? –dijo la madre de ron antes de subir hacia los dormitorios

-no, señora weasley, estoy satisfecho muchas gracias, su desayuno estuvo delicioso

-si, de veras que te luciste hoy mama, ojala harry llegara todos los días-agregó ron llevándose una ultima tostada a la boca ante la mirada incrédula de hermione –por cierto harry, debemos ir a recoger horarios antes de que sea tarde –dijo ron

-yo debo hacer unas compras antes de ir –agregó hermione –ron, puedes recoger mi horario por mi?

Ron le lanzó una mirada pícara. –claro hermy por que no?-dijo con una voz fingida

-bien-dijo harry –por que yo tengo que hablar con la directora antes que nada, espero que de verdad me acepte así de último minuto.

Hermione lo miró sonriendo –vamos harry de verdad crees que podría negarse? tendría un montón de chicas detrás de ella implorando que te dieran una oportunidad!

-eso sin contar que tendríamos el campeonato universitario prácticamente asegurado lo cual según mi parecer… te da puntos extra

Harry sonrió falto de modestia –tienes razón, claro que tenemos que remover al huroncito primero pero no creo que sea gran problema

-Bien chicos -interrumpió hermione levantándose de la mesa y llevando su plato al fregadero -tengo que pasearme por el consultorio de mis padres , nos vemos aquí en la tarde

-por que no nos alcanzas mejor en el campus hermione? –Sugirió harry –tal vez podríamos ir a celebrar a algún lugar cercano… ya sabes, ginny estará allí también

Hermione le lanzó una mirada curiosa pero harry no le dio importancia –tienes razón, entonces los veo en el campus, cuídate harry –se despidió del chico con un abrazo y besó en los labios a ron quien le susurró :" tengo una sorpresa para ti, mas tarde" lo que provocó que hermione desapareciera con una gran sonrisa en la boca y harry se preguntara que tendrían esos dos planeado

Así que... que tal se siente estar de vuelta?-preguntó ron.

Harry sonrió mientras se acomodaba en un sillón de la sala de los weasley, la verdad era que no había tenido tiempo de preguntarse eso a si mismo, pero la respuesta era ,mas que clara –se siente como en casa, siento que he estado perdido en un mundo de fantasía y ahora he recobrado el sentido…sabes ron tengo la extraña sensación de haber dejado cosas inconclusas aquí y ahora tengo la oportunidad de retomar todo, es grandioso

Ron , que al principio lo mirada muy serio, tomó un almohadilla y se la lanzó directo al rostro –sabes no por que esté con hermione ahora pienses que soy mas sensible por que, no lo soy pero en serio, casi me sacas una lagrima con ti discurso

Ambos chicos sonrieron despreocupados tendidos en los sillones

-y .. Que tal te va con ella-inquirió tímidamente harry pues hermione no mencionaba mucho sobre su relación en las cartas que le enviaba, a pesar de que siempre le pedía a harry que le informara sobre cualquier chica que llegara a su vida

El rostro de ron enrojeció ligeramente debido a la falta de costumbre, la verdad era que no hablaba de su relación con nadie más que hermione

Ginny weasley iba manejando su auto muy lentamente de alguna forma no queriendo llegar a su destino. Aun sentía el olor inconfundible de harry en su nariz y quería que así se quedara para siempre, pero cuando dobló hacia la derecha se encontró con el rostro sonriente de draco malfoy y la realidad le golpeó directamente: Estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabía. Anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas tener a potter de vuelta, empezar desde cero con el, ser felices por siempre y para siempre y sin embargo temía un nuevo comienzo por que pensaba que harry algún día despertaría de su tratamiento y sabría que ella lo había engañado, y sufriría de nueva cuenta. Por otra parte Draco siempre había estado a su lado y se merecía una oportunidad de amarlo, pero simplemente le guardaba un poco de remordimiento por haber tomado ventaja de la situación 11 meses antes, además su corazón siempre había pertenecido a harry, incluso cuando estaban en hogwarts hermione y ginny solían comparar a los pretendientes de esta ultima y ambas concluían en que Dean era demasiado posesivo, draco había perdido su atractivo al pasarse días enteros rogando por su amor, pero harry , el era sencillamente perfecto.

-Pelirroja! –dijo con alegría draco en cuanto la chica aparcó el auto y la abrazó mientras la besaba. -Te extrañé…

La chica fingía una sonrisa mas que ensayada y se dejaba besar por el, apenas correspondiendo el beso

–draco, gracias yo también tenia muchas ganas de verte, que tal te fue en tu entrevista?

Draco se mostraba resignado –bueno ya sabes como es eso, primero debo terminar la carrera si quiero ser libre para fichar con algún equipo pero ambos sabemos que todo esto se debe a la fama de mis padres, la gente aun esta tratando de aprender a confiar en mi, pero el capitán me ha dado esperanzas así que haré la prueba en 6 meses para el united

-En serio? Lo ves draco te lo dije, no pierdes nada con intentarlo –ginny sonreía dándole ánimos y draco la abrazaba por la espalda –te va a ir bien ya lo veras

-eso espero, que es lo que te pasa? –Preguntó de repente –luces diferente…

Ginny se llevó una mano a su cabello -tu crees?, bueno es que ayer recorté un poco mi cabello, tal vez no lo notaste…

Draco sacudió la cabeza -no, no es eso pelirroja por supuesto que lo noté, te dije que lucias bellísima…

-gracias –dijo ginny y agachó la cabeza. - quieres ir a almorzar? Apenas toqué mi desayuno y muero de hambre!!...-sugirió de repente cambiando de conversación

-me alegro por que yo estoy igual, vamos a la cafetería

-Que pasa pelirroja creí que te morías de hambre –le preguntó draco desconcertado al ver que su omelet seguía intacto después de 20 minutos

-nada, estoy bien es solo que… hay algo que debo decirte pero no se como hacerlo y…

Draco tomó su mano –sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras

-si lo se –dijo ginny –veras… se trata de harry –apenas dijo esto el semblante de draco cambió totalmente , podría decirse que palideció aun mas de su color natural y sus ojos mostraban una expresión de angustia que trató de disimular inútilmente.

-que hay con el? –le preguntó lo mas relajado posible –lo ultimo que escuché de el es que había renovado contrato con los chudley cannons –mordió fuertemente el ultimo trozo de hamburguesa que le quedaba

- Si, si lo hizo pero decidió cancelarlo para volver a Londres…

-el esta aquí? –repitió molesto. Ginny evitó mirarlo directo a los ojos –potter esta..?

-si, el … harry esta en casa de mis padres nadie sabía que llegaría solo… mando una carta a hermione explicando sus razones y mi madre se ofreció a hospedarlo en la madriguera

-tus padres nunca me han dejado pisar la madriguera… -murmuró resentido.

Ginny lo tomó de la mano y se arriesgó a mirarlo, se veía enormemente conmovido y apesumbrado –lo se draco es muy injusto pero tu sabes como son ellos, y harry es como un hijo para ellos, es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer después de todo lo que harry a hecho por nosotros…

Si, no necesitas repetirme lo maravilloso que ha sido san potter con todos ustedes estoy muy consiente de ello muchas gracias – dijo y retiró la mano enfurecido

-basta draco no puedes hacerme estas escenas cada vez que hablamos de el, tu mejor que nadie sabes que entre harry y yo no hay nada, el ni siquiera recuerda nuestra relación así que no te permito esto de nuevo

-pelirroja lo siento… es que no puedo evitar pensar que tu aun… perdona…

-draco, he sido honesta contigo desde el principio, necesito tiempo para aprender a amar a alguien de nuevo y ahora mas que nunca necesito tu apoyo en esto… estas conmigo o no? –draco se sintió bien por un momento, ginny le estaba dando su lugar ante harry

-Yo…si, por supuesto que si, te amo pelirroja

-lo se… lo se –dijo ella.

-O sea que tu y hermione… -harry reprimió una carcajada y se su color se volvió igual de intenso que el de ron –no puedo creerlo, en que la has convertido!!!

-cállate potter no me digas que tu y cho nunca…-harry se sentía increíblemente fascinado por las reacciones de su amigo, el que siempre había sido tan abierto ahora se mostraba súper cohibido cada ves que le preguntaba algo relacionado al sexo.

-bromeas? –Dijo harry –el sexo es la razón principal por la que estoy con cho –y luego corrigió al ver la cara contrariada de su amigo –no es que no la quiera, simplemente nos complementamos en la cama eso es todo, es donde mejor nos entendemos

-entonces tu … no la amas? –ron parecía un tanto preocupado ante esta declaración, ciertamente el había andado con lavender sin haber sentido nada por ella mas que deseo pero… harry simplemente no era así, o eso era lo que ginny siempre decía que el corazón de harry era mas puro que el cualquier otro tipo pero tal ves estaba equivocada

Harry dubitó un segundo solo para analizar los pormenores … que si la amaba?... la quería mucho, pero entre todas esas cosas que harry sentía que había dejado atrás, el amor se encontraba al principio de la lista, harry creía que después de haber sufrido tanto no sería capaz de amar realmente a nadie.

-no ron, definitivamente no la amo, la quiero mucho pero… te digo algo –sonrió –creo que no soy capaz de amar…

Ron entendió entonces que hay cosas que no se preguntan… deben quedarse como están…

-entonces tu y hermione…-comenzó de nuevo

-ajam…-dijo ron mirando hacia todos lados menos a harry

-bien… supongo que podré lidiar con eso –dijo harry –en realidad solo era cuestión de tiempo…

-si…-dijo ron –así era…

- te felicito... pero como su amigo, espero que le des su lugar –le dijo harry muy serio.

–y… se que después de este tiempo es un poco difícil pero… quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi si lo necesitas

-lo se …. Harry hay algo que quiero preguntarte… es sobre… tu sabes….

Harry en ese momento bebió un poco de cerveza de mantequilla para disimular una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza indicándole que prosiguiera

-… hermione… bueno ambos queremos… un poco mas de… acción y me preguntaba si tu…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase debido a que harry comenzó a toser incontrolablemente a causa de la cerveza que se la había atorado en el gaznate

-maldición harry lo sabía, sabía que no querrías ayudarme –ron se levantó de la sala y se dispuso a salir ofendido

-Ron! Cálmate , no es eso claro que quiero ayudarte... -le dijo en cuanto pudo hablar aunque no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera verdad – ves como te pones, eres imposible…

-vamos potter tu también lo serías si se hubieran burlado de ti si preguntaras algo tan…

-paso saliva- delicado…

Por tercera vez en ese tiempo harry tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa , ahora se sentía como un tonto por haberse marchado ya que se daba cuenta de todo lo que se había perdido

-lo se ron, se que es difícil para ti hablar de sexo –harry notó que se encogía igual que si hubiera pronunciado el nombre de voldemort – vamos, coge las llaves de tu auto te llevaré hacia el nuevo mundo… -dijo con una gran sonrisa. Ron lo miraba confundido

-de que demonios estas hablando potter?

-amigo, será mejor que le eches una ultima vista a tu alrededor por que después de esto nunca lo verás igual, vamos a una sex-shop….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 hora más tarde

Ron parecía encontrarse tan fascinado en ese lugar como un pequeño cuando va a una tienda de dulces por primera vez. Tomó un pequeño objeto de extraña apariencia y lo miró curioso.

-y… este dijiste que era para…-comenzó jugueteando con el pequeño objeto entre sus manos

-ajá –asintió harry sereno

-y estas seguro que funciona? –dijo tratando de disimular su asombro

-totalmente

-dios, hermione me amará después de esto

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La ventaja de escoger esta universidad – le decía draco a ginny – es que puedes desarrollarte tanto en el ámbito muggle como en el mundo mágico… a mi me vino como una gran bocanada de aire, ya que iba a ser muy difícil por mis apellidos colocarme en algún departamento netamente mágico además los visores vienen a vernos cada 2 meses pelirroja… se que no tendrás problema alguno para quedar en el equipo…

-no digas eso, apuesto a que hay mucho talento por aquí… mira a harry de seguro el va a quedarse con el pues… - ginny calló de repente al darse cuenta de lo que decía, no lo había analizado pero con harry allí lo mas seguro era que draco tuviese que volver a la banca

-lo siento , no quise decir eso, no lo había pensado…

-está bien pelirroja de todos modos siempre he querido probar como bateador… tu sabes, mi instinto malévolo malfoy tiene que salir de alguna forma…

Ginny sonrió y lo besó en los labios

-Ginny!! –interrumpió hermione –por fin te encuentro , has visto a harry y a ron? O, lo siento draco no te había visto…

-no hay cuidado hermione –dijo malfoy

-no mione no los he visto, harry tiene que venir a recoger su horario a la oficina pero tampoco lo he visto a el, ya trataste en el campo de quidditch?

-ya –respondió hermione –no están allí… bueno yo… lo siento los interrumpí, será mejor que siga buscándolos

-OK mione pero… llámame si necesitas algo esta bien?

-de acuerdo ginny… nos vemos draco –se despidió.

-nos vemos…

-vaya, mi hermano tiene un talento especial para perderse en lugares tan comunes –le decía ginny a draco – es su especialidad…

-Y tu no lo tienes? –Sugirió malfoy con una sonrisa pícara –por que puedo jurar que aquel pasillo se veía bastante solitario hace unos momentos…

Ginny entendió perfectamente la indirecta y se resistió un poco, pero al final se dejó llevar por draco hacia un pasillo cercano. Draco empezó a besarle el cuello y luego a acariciar sus orejas…

-aquí no draco, no ahora … -murmuró ginny

-shh déjate llevar pelirroja no hay nadie cerca de aquí, ya todos los primerizos se han ido –y continuó besándola. Ginny se dejó llevar aunque no estaba muy cómoda con eso, en primer lugar por que sabía que sería diferente ahora que harry había regresado… y había algo extraño en la forma en que draco la tocaba, algo no le gustaba, cada que sentía que iban a dar el siguiente paso recordaba esa escena , ella y draco en la alberca y harry mirándolos, a pesar de todo y después de 6 meses de relación draco no la había presionado para tener sexo con el…

- aquí no…Pero draco la siguió besando

-harry… crees que pueda guardar esto en tu mochila? Creo que es un poco obvio si la traigo cargando con ese logotipo en la bolsa de "sex-shop… where relationships really begin"

-si claro, toma –lee entregó su mochila- me iré adelantando, no quiero que se me haga tarde con la directora, es por este pasillo? –le preguntó mientras veía a su amigos tratando de meter su enorme bolsa en la mochila de harry –por que no solo la reduces?

-Ooh.. Es verdad!! _reducto_! Gracias harry, si adelántate sigues y das la vuelta en el siguiente… corre por que no recibe a nadie después de las 3…

-por favor draco-le dijo en un tono autoritario –detente ahora…

Por fin un poco de oxigeno llenó su cerebro y se disponía a apartarse de ginny cuando sintió que un golpe le partía la cara en 2 mitades y lo tiraba al suelo de un movimiento

-ESTUPIDO, QUE TE CREES? ALEJATE DE ELLA ME OISTE!!!... –el rostro enfurecido de harry se paró justo enfrente de ginny y la tomó del rostro –ESTAS BIEN GINNY, TE HIZO DAÑO?...

Ginny no podía pensar y solo asintió la cabeza, para cuando pudo reaccionar adecuadamente era por que harry estaba a punto de golpear a draco de nueva cuenta

-QUE DIABLOS TE CREES MALDITA SABANDIJA… -le dio la vuelta al cuerpo –MALFOY?... vaya huroncito!!... es que las chicas de sociedad ya no te satisfacen?..

-PUDRETE POTTER, WEASLEY ME PERTENECE AHORA… -acto seguido lo escupió en el rostro

Harry se disponía a pegarle en el rostro de nuevo –ALEJATE DE GINNY HURÓN DE MIERDA…

-NOOO!!... HARRY NO LO GOLPEES…

-QUE?... –preguntó harry incrédulo con el puño a centímetros de la cara de malfoy. GINNY EL TE ESTABA ATACANDO!!...

-Noo… harry draco tiene razón, estoy con el… draco es… el es mi novio

-ginny, no tienes que disculparlo…

-harry suéltalo, es verdad , draco es mi novio, tenemos 6 meses juntos…

-Harry!! Que sucede?...-era ron quien al escuchar los gritos de harry había corrido para alcanzarlos

-es verdad eso ron?... dejas a tu hermana que ande con malfoy?...

-harry…si, es verdad… ginny es libre de decidir con quien esta y con quien no… no es asunto nuestro…

-bien –exclamó harry molesto y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el pasillo que comunicaba con el de la oficina principal

-draco cuanto lo siento… estas bien? –le preguntó ginny agachándose a su lado

-déjame solo…

Bueno otro capitulo terminado que les dejo en su poder.

Disculpen la tardanza las fiestas me tenían un distraída pero espero que les guste…

CyNtHiA sTaRr


	4. brand new roomate

Harry caminaba rápidamente, casi corriendo. Sentía la adrenalina recorriéndole el cuerpo, la sentía correr por sus venas, ofuscarle el cerebro y acelerarle el corazón.

Como diablos podía estar ginny con ese idiota? … después de todo el mal que había causado a el mundo el apellido malfoy y ella se atrevía a estar jugueteando con el en los pasillos de la universidad? Además lo habían dejado en vergüenza, no estaba nada de acuerdo con ron , por que diablos la dejaba que anduviera con esa porquería? Ginny podía tener a cualquiera … ni siquiera se preocupo por reprimir el impulso de odio hacía la pelirroja pues todo su cuerpo gritaba traición…

La imagen de ginny corriendo hacia el después de que ganar la copa de quidditch le invadió la mente… tenía muy pocos recuerdos de su relación con ginny y para ser honestos no pensaba mucho en ellos pues siempre creyó que su relación con ginny había sido un gran error, que ambos habían sido traicionados por las hormonas y la soledad que sentían en hogwarts… pero esto lo había dejado confundido, estaba sintiendo celos por ginny de nueva cuenta, tal como lo había hecho cuando la descubrió en un pasillo en los brazos de Dean Thomas… otro imbecil igual que malfoy… su cerebro se repetía mil veces que esos celos estupidos era igual a los que un hermano sentía si descubriera a su hermana besándose con su enemigo pero ya habia pasado por eso antes y habia descubierto que no eran celos de hermanos…tal vez solo era simple deseo.Ginny era intoxicante , lo recordó en cuanto la vio en el desayuno y esto solo lo reafirmaba… se encontraba un tanto movido por los recuerdos de antaño, eso era todo, no habia de que preocuparse poco a poco se acostumbraría a su presencia de nuevo y todo quedaría como siempre… solo amigos

-Piensa quedarse parado ahí todo el día sin decir nada señor potter, o va a explicarme que demonios hace usted en mi oficina?  
Había perdido la noción del tiempo pensando en esas cosas que no se detuvo a pensar que lucía ridículo parado frente a la directora con el rostro lleno de furia y mudo como un pez. Ella lo miraba con expresión severa

-No claro que no profesora es que… hubo un disturbio y … gracias por esperar, le pido disculpas por tenerla asi. -harry hizo gesto de inclinar la cabeza ligeramente y la miró directamente

-Las disculpas no compran lugares en universidades compartidas con muggles señor Potter, como usted bien sabrá…

-Yo…si claro que…un momento, como sabe que estoy aquí para…?

-Hay muchas cosas que son todo un misterio señor potter , pero dígame… ¿que otra cosa podría estar usted haciendo en mi universidad después de que el profeta anunciara esta mañana su rechazo de contrato a los chudley cannons, aparte de pedir un cupo?

Harry sonrió en sus adentros, hermione le había hablado en sus cartas que su directora que podía llegar a ser una bruja en ocasiones pero esperaba una recepción más cálida de su parte, al fin de cuentas ron dijo que sería pan comido

-Tiene razón profesora, no debí asumir que no sabría por que me encontraba aquí… en ese caso me imagino que ya tiene una respuesta preparada para mi -dijo harry tranquilamente – o es necesario que le explique mis razones como habia previsto? Aunque no creo que sean de mucha influencia en su decisión…

La profesora mclachlan sonrió por primera vez e inclinó su cabeza un tanto hacía harry

-Está en lo correcto muchacho, nada de lo que dijeras me haría cambiar de opinión, sin embargo por nada del mundo dejaría escapar a un pez tan gordo de mi equipo de quidditch ahora que estamos tan cerca del campeonato… o tiene algún inconveniente en jugar para el equipo universitario?

Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que la directora lo dejaría fuera si se negase a participar en el campeonato universitario, lo cual harry haría con gusto a pesar de que la directora pensara que sería como una obligación y su pase definitivo a la universidad

-De ninguna manera profesora, no hay ningún inconveniente-se apresuró a contestar

-Muy bien –lo cortó ella antes de que pudiera seguir hablando –entonces pase a recoger su horario como todos los demás señor Potter y lárguese de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta, y recuerde, las pruebas para el nuevo equipo son el 2do día de clases… confío en que usted, como nuevo capitán, -le dedicó una mirada intensa, similar a las que le daba mcgonagall puedo llevarnos a la victoria como lo hizo en sus buenos años de gryffindor…

Harry salió rápidamente lejos de allí con una sonrisa en sus labios, no solo lo habían aceptado sin ningún problema, sino que además habia sido nombrado capitán del equipo universitario de la universidad comunitaria de Londres sin haber echo esfuerzo alguno, y tuvo la ligera impresión de que la directora mclachlan le habia dedicado una sonrisa de bienvenida antes de que partiera. Ahora solo tenia que decidir que carrera iba a cursar pero no era muy difícil… sabia que su especialización muggle sería en los deportes y la mayor parte de sus materias eran la continuación de lo que habia visto en hogwarts solo que a nivel profesional, así que eligió con una tache las siguientes asignaturas y le entregó sus papeles a la muchacha que estaba recibiendo los horarios de primer grado.

-Aritmancia (asignatura optativa)

-Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras VIII

-Encantamientos Avanzados

-Estudios Muggles (licenciatura en cultura física y deportes)

-Herbología y Biología (muggle)

-Historia de la magia en el mundo

–Pociones-Transformaciones

-así que tu eres harry potter… -dijo coquetamente la chica a quien habia entregado su horario con las materias escogidas

harry levantó la cabeza ligeramente para mirarla a los ojos- así es –asintió harry tímidamente -Vaya! Luces mucho mejor en persona, y dime estarás estudiando con nosotros este año?

Harry le sonrió de vuelta –si eso parece, si la directora no cambia de opinión en unos minutos

-no le hagas caso-le dijo la chica despreocupada -siempre es así con los nuevos, especialmente alguien tan conocido como tu, soy kirsten -le tendió la mano – doy clases a los alumnos de primer ingreso de deportes así que nos estaremos viendo muy seguido

-clases?... no eres muy joven para la docencia? -Le dijo extrañado. La chica negó con la cabeza

-tengo 24 pero me gradué con honores desde hace 2 años y la profesora me dejó ejercer aquí, por eso es que digo, no es tan mala como parece… por cierto te mencionó algo de quidditch? sabes…desde hace 2 años su mayor interés es ganar el campeonato universitario y ahora que estarás aquí me imagino que no dejó pasar la oportunidad…

Harry se sintió un tanto incomodo con la pregunta, ya no le parecía tan genial haberse ganado el puesto sin haber hecho nada y tenia pena admitir que habia sido nombrado capitán…

-si, mencionó algo sobre las pruebas...creo que dijo que serían el miércoles… Bueno como sea debo irme –dijo harry tratando de escapar de las preguntas y miradas incomodas de kirsten -me dio gusto conocerte…-no esperó una respuesta de la chica sino que dio media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar hacia la dirección contraria

-hey, harry espera !!-gritaba la chica tratando de alcanzarlo –la fiesta de bienvenida… -comenzó ella respirando entrecortadamente, le extendió un brochure en su mano le dijo: -mañana a las 11 en el salón de fiestas del campus ahí tienes toda la información… por si quieres ir.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa -muchas gracias, lo pensaré, bueno ahora si debo irme…

-si claro, suerte y bienvenido…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco se sentía humillado. No por el semejante golpe que le había proporcionado Potter (que ya de por si era suficiente para meterlo en una depresión profunda) pero le parecía que después de tanto tiempo Ginny ni siquiera podía dedicarle una mirada como las que le daba a el, por mas que se lo negara y tratara creerse lo contrario, en el fondo siempre supo que Ginny no lo amaba, o peor aun, que seguía amando a Potter… la idea le parecía sencillamente insoportable aun mas que el hecho de que no lo quisiera, sentía que volvía a esos años de estudiante en hogwarts cuando rogaba por el amor de la chica y ella lo rechazaba cada 3 días, pero ahora su paciencia había tocado limite… ya no mas de ser el estupido al que le veía la cara

-Vamos Draco no te pongas de esta manera, no tiene sentido que peleemos por una tontería, ya te dije que harry …

-QUE ME DEJES SOLO CON UN DEMONIO!!-gritó aparentemente aun mas enojado por que ginny lo había mencionado- ACASO CREES QUE VAS A SEGUIR VIÉNDOME LA CARA DE IDIOTA POR SIEMPRE GINNY? CREES QUE SIEMPRE VOY A ESTAR ALLI COMO PLATO DE SEGUNDA MESA? CON UN CARAJO ESTOY HARTO DE QUE JUEGUES CONMIGO TODO EL TIEMPO…!

-Draco no digas eso…yo no… -ginny lo miraba asustada, nunca antes draco la habia mirado de esa manera, con tanta rabia contenida. Ron miró a ginny no sabiendo que hacer, su primer impulso fue pegarle otro puñetazo al chico y defender a su hermana , pero el también estaba consternado, por primera vez sintió lastima por el pobre chico , ni siquiera se percató que uno de sus preciosos regalos para hermione sobresalía de la mochila de harry

-NO LO NIEGUES MALDITA SEA! ACÉPTALO POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA QUIERES? AL MENOS DAME ESE DERECHO, CREO QUE ME LO HE GANADO GINNY!!! -Nada de lo que Draco le habia dicho nunca le habia asustado como lo que dijo en ese momento. -Ya no importa, -comenzó muy despacio draco se limpió la sangre se sus labios y se dijo mas para si mismo que para ella –creí que si trataba con mas ganas, que si te demostraba la persona que puedo llegar a ser, que si era lo suficientemente paciente contigo tu podrías aprender a amarme pero ya veo que no es así –sonrió resignado

-draco… -dijo ginny pero ya no pudo seguir mas, no se le ocurría nada que pudiera hacerlo sentir mejor, nada de verdad honesto. Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-no digas mas, lo arruinarías. Y sin decir nada mas se levantó de ahí y desapareció de su vista.

Ginny sintió el impulso de salir corriendo tras de el y entonces recordó como antes habia dejado a harry que se escapara por no haber tenido el valor de detenerse en el momento justo, pero justo cuando avanzaba unos pasos hacia el un brazo le corto el camino. Era ron, estaba muy serio. Ginny casi habia olvidado que el estaba allí, callado y expectante. –Déjalo ir ginny –le dijo- el tipo tiene razón…

-¡TU NO TE METAS EN ESTO RON!, NO SABES NADA DE LO QUE YO HE SUFRIDO. TE LA PASAS EN TU MUNDO DE FANTASÍA JUNTO CON HERMIONE MIENTRAS YO… -su voz se quebró.

-Ginny, entonces por que carajos no dejas de estar jugando con el si sabes que tu aun sigues enamorada de harry eh? Dios de verdad no te entiendo…

-que?- dijo ginny sorprendida. De todas las cosas que ron podría haberle dicho ninguna hubiera acaparado su atención más que esta. Como diablos sabía que seguía enamorada de harry, tal vez era demasiado obvio pero nunca creyó que ron lo admitiría en su presencia.

-QUE?-le dijo ron retadoramente- Creíste que no lo sabía?... para tu información hermione no es la única persona en este mundo que sabe como te sientes hermanita… estoy conciente de que aun amas a harry, pero eso no significa que lo apruebe o que me agrade toda esa situación…

-para tu información –le dijo ginny molesta – no necesito tu aprobación para nada de lo que haga ronald, ya no soy una niña.

-claro que si… como crees que se pondría mi madre si se entera de la verdadera razón por la que harry y tu ya no tienen nada que ver eh? Acaso crees que te dirá bien hecho hija?, déjame decirte que yo no lo creo así ginny…y debes hacer algo en cuanto a toda esta situación

- déjame en paz… -susurró

-esta bien, como quieras, yo solo trataba de ayudarte, supongo que tendrás que arreglártelas tu sola si quieres reconquistar a harry.

–ron se cruzó de brazos y volteó la espalda contra ginny

-que? Espera ron tu…tu quieres ayudarme a traer a harry de vuelta?

-te equivocas ginny… quiero ayudarte a se feliz... hubo algo en el comentario de ron que no le parecía tan magnifico como debía serlo. Una gran incognita se apoderó de ella, llenadola de miedo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminó por los pasillos de la universidad mientras su pequeño momento glorioso parecía alejarse rápidamente de su cuerpo y la rabia que habia sentido minutos antes volvía a apoderarse de el. Se sintió tentado a hablarle a cho pero se le ocurrió que estaría ocupada nuevamente… además el cambio de horario era algo a lo que todavía no se acostumbraba. Dio la vuelta cerca de la salida del campus y casi choca con alguien que caminaba casi tan deprisa como el.

-Ooh, lo siento –decía una chica de cabellos castaños – no me fije por donde iba…. harry!!-exclamó hermione tan pronto comolevantó la vista -... por dios tengo casi media hora buscándolos, en donde demonios se han metido, en donde esta ron?

- Mione, una pregunta a la vez quieres? –Dijo harry haciendo un gestote aturdido –aun estoy un poco…

- te ves acalorado, que te ha pasado? No has conseguido la plaza? –preguntó preocupada

Harry nodeó por lo bajo. – créeme , no querrás que te cuente exactamente lo que ha pasado, solo digamos que si…la conseguí, y también he conseguido averiguar quien esta de novio con ginny… -esto ultimo lo decía un poco resentido y haciendo hincapié – gracias por decírmelo hermione, fuiste de gran ayuda! –dijo sarcásticamente

-dios no me digas que te encontraste a ginny con draco…

-encontrarlos? Ojala solo los hubiera encontrado, estaban agasajándose en un pasillo a plena luz del día hermione !! Y no solo eso, yo golpee al tipo, creí que estaba lastimando a ginny y me le dejé caer a golpes solo para quedar en ridículo frente ella y a ron –harry miró al suelo –maldición si me hubieras dicho nada de eso habría pasado, como pueden dejar que ginny este con ese infeliz de todos modos? Saben todo lo que han hecho los malfoy, maldición tu estuviste allí hermione, tu sabes como pasó todo!!!...

Hermione se acercó a el sutilmente, colocando un brazo en su espalda –harry… draco no es el mismo, tu bien sabes que no todos debemos de pagar por los errores y los aciertos de nuestros padres y créeme no lo conozco bien , pero si conozco a ginny y se que si ginny lo ha escogido como su pareja entonces debemos aceptarlo, al menos es lo que ron y yo hemos eso… por cierto dime , a que viene este repentino arranque de celos eh?

-celos? No hermione, claro que no son celos tu sabes que ginny es como mi hermana –dijo tratando de converse a si mismo –solo no quiero que nada malo le pase…

Hermione sonrió. –si, estoy segura que es así. Disculpa por no habértelo dicho… no creí que ginny fuera tan importante para ti

-si lo es

-bien ahora lo se, harry, ginny esta tratando de hacer su vida con el y no nos queda mas que aceptarlo, por muy mal que nos caiga

"primero muerto a que ella este con ese infeliz" pensó harry -si, tienes razón hermione gracias por el consejo.

-que es lo que traes allí ? –preguntó hermione estirando su mano a la de harry y arrebatándole un pedazo de papel – fiesta de inauguración, vaya!! A mí nunca me invitaron a una, quien te la dio?

-una chica que enseña deportes muggles… kirsten, pero no estoy seguro de querer ir, digo, es un pase abierto así que solo iré si ustedes van –dijo

-creo que seria divertido!-dijo hermione sonriendo-anímate, podrás conocer a todos allí…

- ya lo creo, bueno mas vale que tengas que ponerte , no pensarás que te voy a llevar a la fiesta en esas fachas –bromeó.

-cállate harry!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ah si?¿ quieres ayudarme a ser feliz?- Ron asintió - Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE DEBO HACER ESO RON? Yo fui feliz maldita sea, y lo eché todo a perder!!! – ron se había resistido a mirarla directamente a los ojos, pero ya no pudo seguir haciéndolo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo veía a su hermana derrumbarse y eso le partía el alma – no se que puedo hacer para ser feliz ron… ya me cansé de esperar, estoy cansada de tantas preguntas de parte de mis padres, de ti, de hermione….se que harry no lo recuerda y estoy segura que no ama a esa estupida barra de surimi, pero no dejo de preguntarme si llegara a pasar... si el volviera a recordar…

-no lo hará –dijo ron certeza- el doctor…

-lo se, pero tan solo imagina por unos segundos que pudiera pasar… que estuviéramos juntos otra vez, que se volviera enamorar de mi y de un de repente recordara lo que yo le hice… yo… -ginny dejó escapar unas lagrimas –no lo soportaría, no podría volver a perderlo, sufrir todo esto de nueva cuenta…

-no tienes que hacerlo ginny, tienes que ser fuerte, se que debe ser difícil para ti pero…hey, en donde demonios quedó mi hermanita experta en maleficios y maldiciones?... aquella que siempre tenía un comentario acertado para todo y te podía sacar una sonrisa hasta en la situación mas horrible del mundo?. –ginny intentó sonreír y se apoyo en su hombro – yo también te quiero de vuelta ginny. Mírame –le pidió - supongamos que harry descubre lo que pasó anteriormente, que vuelve a recordar todo lo que tuvieron y decide irse o alejarse de tu vida otra vez… de verdad crees que dejare que el cabrón se vaya de tu lado así de fácil?... claro que no, esta vez 6 weasleys estarán esperándolo con varita en mano para impedirlo… en serio ginny, tal vez te parezca una broma pero es verdad… tienes que seguir con esto, arriésgate, se feliz.

Ginny se sintió ganas de llorar pero no sabía que responderle o como agradecerle el que estuviera allí para ella, no sabía como decirle lo mucho que la ayudaba todo lo que le decía

-diablos ron –dijo secándose una lagrima que habia dejado escapar –por que no te juntaste con hermione desde mucho antes?... –ambos estallaron en una carcajada. Ginny sintió que un gran peso era liberado de sus hombros.

-Entonces tu crees que debería….tu sabes –dijo ginny mientras caminaba abrazada del brazo de ron hacia la salida

-Que? Ir por harry? –dijo ron sonriendo –definitivamente. –ginny sonrió- Quieres saber algo bueno? –le preguntó – bueno, hasta cierto punto….

-Dispara!-dijo emocionada

-bueno pues la gran ventaja que tienes es que harry no ama a ch…

Ginny se encogió de hombros –No digas su nombre…-le advirtió -me molesta!-a ron le recordó a si mismo cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Voldemort.

Ron le echó una mirada asesina -bueno y como se supone que debo llamarla entonces?

-mm no lo se, puedes llamarla surimi, así la llamamos hermione y yo –respondió ginny con naturalidad

-y por que demonios surimi? Que tiene que ver con ella, acaso no le gusta el surimi o que?

Ginny se quedó pensándolo por unos segundos, la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de por que la llamaban así –no lo se… solo suena… chino no?¿ es como una especie de referencia…-explicaba ginny.

-a si? Y ese es todo el misterio detrás de "surimi"…-dijo ron un poco sorprendido

-ajam.-asintió la chica –si, eso es todo suena chino y así sabes que te estas refiriendo a ese esperpento y te evitas la molestia de llamarla por su nombre

Ron rió –en ese caso por que no llamarla "sushi", al menos va mas acorde no crees?

-no, me gusta surimi. Es más ofensivo. –dijo finalizando el tema-Bueno eso no importa , decías que harry no la… ¿ama?, estas seguro, como sabes eso?

-harry me lo dijo esto mañana antes de que fuéramos a… no importa, la cosa es que el mencionó que solo estaba con "surimi" por que ella es…Amm por que es muy buena en la… cama –susurro, al decir esto las orejas de ron se tornaron color escarlata y ginny lo miraba divertida.

-vaya! Por que no me sorprende? –Dijo ginny –apuesto a que ese es su único talento, claro además de gastar dinero como toda una campeona… pero gracias hermanito, me quito un peso de encima, al menos eso confirma mis sospechas, ahora solo tengo que lograr que harry se fije en mi –"como si fuera tan fácil" –pensó ginny-pan comido –dijo sarcásticamente

-tienes algún plan de … conquista o algo así? –le preguntó un poco incomodo

Ginny se quedo pensándolo – no, pensaba dejar que las cosas siguieran solas su rumbo, aunque no estaría mal practicar un poco pero si la única razón por la que harry esta con surimi es por el sexo quizás sería bueno…

-ni lo pienses hermanita, no se te ocurra ni pensarlo –le advirtió ron asesinándola con la mirada –nada de eso…

-calma ron, era una broma… -dijo ginny poniendo cara de "yo no mato una mosca"

-que harás respecto a draco? –le pregunto ron serio cambiando abruptamente de tema. El semblante de ginny cambió totalmente.

-no lo se –dijo ella agachando la cabeza- quiero decir… el rompió conmigo no es así?

Ron torció los ojos luciendo un tanto incomodo, no tenía ni idea de que habia pasado, todo habia sido muy rápido… la pelea con harry y luego draco huyendo… tal vez era mejor si ginny trataba esos temas con hermione. Ginny lo miró adivinándole el pensamiento

-Sabes ron, olvídalo , creo que será mejor si hablo de estos temas con hermione, ya has hecho bastante –ron sonrió en sus adentros –por cierto ron… creo que esto es tuyo-ginny le estiró la mano con un objeto pequeño como un tubo de pasta dental –se te ha caído hace un rato de la bolsa… -todo el rostro de ron habia cambiado de color al rojo característica de los weasley.

-yo…-torció los ojos y miró a otro lado- Amm este, eso no es mió, es de harry!! –alegó apenado-lo debió meter a mi mochila…

-si claro –le dijo ginny. Obviamente no le creía ni una palabra –además te aconsejaría que cerraras bien esa mochila, ese vibrador tiene rato asomándose fuera de ella y créeme, a mi no me gustaría que me tacharan de "la hermana del pervertido" en mi primer día de escuela, así que haz lo tuyo.

-vamos ron! –le dijo al ver que su hermano se apresuraba a meter todo de vuelta a su mochila y sin decir una palabra buscaba en donde meter la cabeza para no mirar a ginny a la cara –de verdad no puedo creer que te apenen estas cosas, hermione tenía siglos implorando que se te ocurriera algo así, además todo el mundo las usa.

-tengo que irme ginny, dejé el auto un poco lejos de aquí y será mejor que me aparezca, aun tengo…asuntos que resolver –le dijo apurado –si ves a hermione dile que la estaré esperando en el depa a las 6 Okay?

-okay! Cuídate ron y… gracias por el consejo. Ron sonrió y salió de ahí con la mochila en sus manos y apretándola fuertemente, como no queriendo que nadie lo viera con cara de sospechoso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny caminó en silencio unos minutos hacia el estacionamiento del campus, pensando en todo lo que había hablado con ron y lo que había pasado con draco. Lo sentía mucho por el pues tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho, pero ya llegaría el momento de hablar con el por ahora estarían bien distanciados. Ella tenía que aprender a ser feliz como le había dicho ron, y ahora sabía exactamente como lograrlo.

Y entonces como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, allí estaba, a unos pocos metros de su auto , hermione iba con el y parecía que la estaban pasando muy bien. Se apresuró hasta donde ellos estaban temiendo que se alejaran demasiado

Hermione sintió como una mano le tocaba el hombro y volteó un poco asustada para ver quien era

-Hermy! –Exclamó ginny –en donde te has metido? Te estuvimos esperando en el salón. Acabo de dejar a ron dijo que te esperaba en el depa a las 6…

-Ah si? –Respondió- bueno gracias por avisar, sabes si recogió mi horario? –le preguntó

-si, se lo llevó con el –respondió a secas. Por unos segundos los tres se quedaron en silencio, soportando un terrible e incomodo silencio hasta que harry abrió la boca.

-ginny trajiste tu auto? –le preguntó. La chica asintió. –te importaría dejar a mione en el departamento y luego venir conmigo … necesito encontrar un lugar para quedarme

-no te ibas a quedar en la madriguera? –Preguntó extrañado hermione –la señora weasley a preparado la habitación que utilizaban los gemelos para que te quedes ahí.

-si muchas gracias, pero no quiero causar mas molestias de las necesarias.

Nadie dijo nada más hasta que hermione se bajó del auto de ginny en la puerta de su departamento. Ginny le sonrió discretamente y susurró : disfrútalo amiga, te espera una linda sorpresa! –le dijo en el oído a lo que hermione respondió con una mirada extrañada. Harry pareció darse cuenta tan bien puesto que podría jurar que una curva se le dibujaba en los labios a momento de abrir la puerta, pero si sabía algo ninguno mencionó nada.

-sabes que les causas ninguna molestia a mis padres quedándote en la madriguera, ellos están felices de tenerte allí…

-lo se –dijo harry secamente –pero no quiero estar solo todo el tiempo en la madriguera, los gemelos de viaje, ron y hermione viviendo juntos , tu en tu propia casa y tus padres encargándose de los asuntos del ministerio… me dejaría solo todo el día y no es precisamente lo que quiero…

Ginny desvió la vista del volante para mirarlo a la cara -te entiendo… es una de las razones por las que decidí mudarme de la madriguera ahora que inicio clases, no iba a soportar estar allí yo sola después de la escuela, me pondría demasiado inquieta… al menos que me he independizado puedo tener visitas todo el día o hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero ahora soy yo quien decido…

-si…escucha… -comenzó harry –acerca de lo de esta mañana…

-no es necesario harry –lo interrumpió ginny-de verdad… yo… debí haberte dicho lo de draco, no pensé que te fueras a enterarte de esa forma

-no ginny,-replicó- no es tu culpa yo no debí de haberle caído a golpes… no se como pude pensar que te estaba atacando en vez de…- ginny se sonrojaba, quería explicarle que no era lo que el pensaba pero no sabía como hacerlo, todo habia sido muy confuso y rápido pero no atinó a decir nada mas que asentir tontamente. –Eres igual a ron… -le decía harry mientras veía admirado como su comentario la hacia sonrojar – en fin, lo siento si te causé problemas con malfoy… draco, quiero decir, supongo que ahora tendré que aprender a llamarlo por su nombre…

-no creo que eso sea necesario –le dijo ginny de repente. –creo que draco y yo rompimos…

Algo en el interior de harry lo hacía sentir una extraña sensación de felicidad pero no supo exactamente por que –o si? –Preguntó tratando de lucir despreocupado –dios gin, espero que no sea por mi culpa…

-no del todo… la pelea tuvo algo que ver pero la verdad es que hacía tiempo que las cosas no iban del todo bien entre nosotros, en fin creo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo esto pasara –decía un tanto resignada

Harry la miró a los ojos –lo siento, por mucho que no me agrade malfoy supongo que debió ser un poco duro para ambos…

-Puedo ser sincera contigo harry? –le preguntó ginny de repente. El chico asintió. –la verdad es que me siento muy bien, no creí que esto pasaría pero se siente tan… liberador… nunca creí que me sentiría de esta manera cuando esto pasara…

Harry buscó el rostro de ginny y ambos se conectaron por una milésima de segundo, cada vez estaba mas convencido de cuanto la habia extrañado sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, de alguna forma suponía que guardaba algo de las cenizas que habian tenido en su subconsciente, habia una cercanía con ginny que no tenía con cho o con ninguna otra chica

-por que me cuentas todo esto? -preguntó harry –se supone que deberías estar enojada conmigo…

-no creo que podría enojarme mucho tiempo contigo, además ya te dije que la única que tiene la culpa soy yo, por no haberte dicho nada. De cualquier modo, gracias por escucharme.

-no hay de que –le sonrió harry –para eso estamos los amigos o no?

-si… para eso estamos… oh por dios claro! –dijo ginny sobresaltándose. Casi choca con el machuelo al descuidar por un momento el volante –diablos como no se me ocurrió antes?-se culpó asi misma por ser tan tonta

-Que, que ocurre?

-Por que no te quedas en mi casa en lo que llega sur… cho? –le dijo de repente –si, es genial piénsalo, mi casa es lo bastante grande como para 3 personas, tengo una habitación disponible y otra para invitados y además… cuento con servicio de lavandería… lo que significa que no tendrías que preocuparte por esos montones de ropa sucia –agregó ella feliz de la vida aunque pensando si no estaba siendo demasiado atrevida al proponérselo, pero ese era el único modo en que lo tendría todo para ella hasta que el esperpento llegara por lo menos, hermione se encargaría de convencer a ron y sus padres estarían encantados de tener a alguien que la cuidara!

-No, no puedo hacer eso ginny de ninguna manera –le dijo de una vez –sabes lo que pensarían si me voy a vivir contigo? Los "paparazzi" muggle harían de tu vida un infierno , te seguirían por todos lados, no tienes privacidad….

-calma harry estamos muy cerca de la universidad, además ellos están muy ocupados con otra gente ahora que has dejado de ser el "ejecutivo mas sexy" –dijo haciendo énfasis en esa frase- y la prensa mágica no se atrevería a meterse con la hija del ministro… el periódico quedaría cancelado antes de publicar el articulo.

-eres tremenda –le dijo

Ginny sonrió. –no es eso, tan solo disfruto de unas cuantas ventajas de ser la única hija del ministro de mágica, eso es todo. Entonces que dices?¿ sabes que preparo un guisado que hace sentir celos a mi madre?...

-bueno en ese caso… -dijo harry convencido –cuenta conmigo gin.

Gin… no ginny, harry la llamaba todo el tiempo de ese modo antes y la hacía sentir tan especial. La chica sonreía para sus adentros y se mordía un labio para son esbozar ninguna sonrisa. El primer paso estaba dado.

-quieres regresar a la madriguera por tu equipaje?-le preguntó ginny a harry. El negó con la cabeza

- el único equipaje que traía se lo quedó ron junto con sus juguet… digo, sus horarios –rectificó rapidamente tratando de que ginny no lo notara

- con horarios te refieres a todos esos juguetes sexuales que le compro a hermione? por que déjame decirte que si tu eres el culpable de que mi hermanito se este convierte en todo un gran pervertido… entonces debo darte las gracias de parte de hermione.

Harry no pudo evitarlo y estallo en una gran carcajada a la que luego se le unió también ginny. "Diablos es tan fácil estar con ella" –pensaba

-jaja no me digas que ron te lo contó?

-ja, claro que no!!... el muy idiota debió dejar tu mochila abierta pues cuando te fuiste se le cayeron algunos de los objetos que compró y luego salió huyendo después de que le devolví un lubricante a base de agua… excelente elección por cierto!! –dijo con una mirada pícara

-jaja y tu que sabes de lubricantes eh weasley?... –decía harry sorprendido-vaya vaya… resulta que los weasley no son tan malos para el sexo después de todo…-bromeó.

-no tienes idea… -le respondió ginny divertida. Harry sonrió por un momento pero luego reaccionó de otra manera

-espera … no estoy muy seguro de querer saber esto pero… quiere decir que tu y malfoy…? –dijo haciendo una cara desagradable, apretando los ojos tratando de no imaginarse a ginny y a draco en una situación comprometedora, aunque los sucesos de la mañana no ayudaban mucho

-haaaaarry!!! Por dios, estas loco si crees que te contestaré eso!! Que atrevido!

-Oh dios mió! Te acostaste con malfoy no es cierto??. Párate aquí ahora mismo que voy a regresar a partirle su madre como debe ser!! –harry trató de que ginny parara el auto e hizo ademán de saltar fuera de el –maldito imbecil, no se conformó solo con tenerte , también tenía que… dios no puedo lidiar con toda esta información en un solo día.

-Espera espera harry no tengo por que darle explicaciones de mi vida sexual a un extraño!!-

-no puedo ser un extraño si vivimos juntos-alegó.

-okay. Punto 1, aun no vivimos juntos, y la razón por la que te invité a pasar unos días en mi casa es para que, precisamente dejes de ser un extraño –ginny frenó abruptamente al toparse con un semáforo- punto numero 2… no¿de acuerdo?… no me acosté con draco, por dios harry que clase de zorra crees que soy? –le reclamó

Harry sonrió victorioso. –por que esa cara… te burlas de mi?¿ -le reclamó ginny enojada.

No.. Para nada, -dijo harry haciéndose el loco- es solo que… ya lo sabía. Eres demasiado buena para revolcarte con ese idiota, tu rostro te delata

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada –y si ya lo sabías por que hiciste todo ese drama?

-solamente quería escucharlo de ti… eso quiere decir que nunca has…¿?

Ginny descuidó el volante nuevamente para verlo directamente a los ojos. Tomó aire y respiro profundamente.

-sabes harry¿?... no estoy muy seguro de que todo esto fue una buena idea

Wola de vuelta!!!... otro chap terminado. Bueno, espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews. Les adelanto que ya casi tengo terminado el capitulo 5, asi que esperenlo pronto!...

Otra cosa, gracias a los que me han dejado sus revies, significan mucho para mi, me animan a seguir escribiendo y hacen que mi dia valga la pena. He rebidido varios story alerts y favorite story alerts de personas que no me ahn dejado ni un reviewcito diciendome que mi historia es buena o… que apesta.

Sea como sea si creen que es mala o buena se agradecen todo tipo de reviews… bueno grax a los que pasen a leer esta historia.

Les prometo que se pondrá mas interesante comforme pasen los capitulos. CyNtHiA sTaR.


	5. unexpected kisses

Hermione llegó a la puerta del apartamento no sabiendo que esperar, se detuvo unos segundos en la puerta dudando si debia tocar " te tengo una sorpresa" le había dicho ron. ¿Que clase se sorpresa sería, algo romántico como unas flores? No… definitivamente ron no hacía ese tipo de cosas. Tal vez se encontraría con un cupón 2 x 1 a pizzas Roberto´s o algo asi, si seguramente sería eso. Bueno al menos no tendría que preocuparse por su apariencia ni nada en ese momento, asi que decidió a tocar.

_-Fuck!!_ –murmuró ron en silencio. "por que diablos tienes que ser tan puntual hermione" se dijo asi mimo -_vamos pinky_ –le ordenó a la elfina –_prende las veladoras y termina de poner los pétalos ahora!! _

La elfina asintió y con un chasquido todas las velas se prendieron y se formó un camino con pequeños pétalos de rosas a lo largo del departamento que conducía hasta el dormitorio -_bien hecho pinky, ahora escúchame bien, necesito que desaparezcas del departamento por unas cuantas horas_ -la elfina lo miraba fijamente con sus enormes ojos como si fuera una especie de bicho raro o algo asi, ron pareció darse cuenta de esto –_puedes hacer eso pinky? No lo se ir con viko o alguno de tus amigos elfos solo necesito que desaparezcas por unas dos horas entendido?_ –la elfina continuo mirándolo fijamente y luego hizo gesto de escupir algo, después de algunos segundos creía que la elfina se ahogaría allí mismo pero justo cuando era el final de la elfina, esta dejó escapar una gran carcajada desde lo mas producto de su ser. Ron frunció el ceño. -_Que demonios te pasa pinky? Acaso tengo cara de payaso? -_La elfina hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse -no más que la de siempre amo

_-maldita elfina engreída, quieres decirme de que demonios te ríes es una ORDEN!!_

_-bueno si el amo lo pide… no creo que sea posible_ –dijo

-_que no crees que sea posible_ –dijo ron fulminándola con la mirada – _eh? Que se supone que eso significa?_

-_que no creo que sea posible…que el amo aguante una ronda de 2 horas_–dijo mientras se llevaba las manos ala boca para tratar de no reírse –_al menos eso le dice la ama hermione a pinky-_

-_estas muerta pinky!!!_ –ron se abalanzó sobre ella y la elfina pegó un grito que asustó a

hermione quien inmediatamente abrió la puerta para ver que sucedía y se encontró con una escena horripilante. Una de las veladoras había caído sobre la ropa comestible que ron le había comprado a hermione y prendió fuego ardiendo inmediatamente, justo a un lado la elfina pinky trataba de librarse de los brazos de ron que le rodeaban el cuello, su cara se tornaba casi morada a tal punto que los ojos de la elfina se veía aun mucho mas grande de lo que realmente eran

-_Pero que demonios haces Ronald?_

-_Roon!!-_ lo llamo de nuevo hermione, esta vez gritando. Ron de olvidó de pinky y se dio la vuelta al escuchar su voz, casi temeroso. "por que demonios tienes que ser tan puntual hermione" pensó.

-_Cielo!!!..._ –comenzó ron con un tono de sarcasmo mientras le planchaba con las manos la ropa a pinky –_llegas temprano…_

-_quieres explicarme por que hay un incendio en mi apartamento?_ –antes de que tuviera oportunidad de contestar, hermione se llevó las manos a su bolsillo, saco y varita y dijo aguamenti . Un chorro de agua salio de la varita de hermione y las llamas se extinguieron, acto seguido convocó otro hechizo con el que ron no estaba exactamente familiarizado que actuó como una especie de ventilador, al cabo de un minuto el en el lugar no quedaba una sola evidencia de un incendio previo, excepto por los pétalos que alcanzaron a salvarse del fuego, y la alfombra chamuscada. Ron trató de no dirigirle la mirada, temiendo lo que iba a encontrar. Eso no fue necesario, hermione se dirigió hacia pinky, dejando a ron a un lado

-_estas bien pinky_ ¿?_que paso aquí, puedes explicármelo?_ –la elfina entrelazó sus manos cabizbaja y asintió.

-_hermione, no es necesario, déjame que te diga lo que yo_…- pero hermione lo ignoró nuevamente, en cambio se dirigió hacia la elfina y le dijo: -_pinky, te ordeno que si ron vuelve a abrir la boca para interrumpirnos, le cortes algo de ese cabello que tanto presume…_

-_que, qué?-_dijo ron, pero pinky lo miró con ojos amenazadores. Ron podría jurar que había una sonrisa es el rostro de esa pequeña rata.

-_si mi ama, pinky hará con gusto lo que ordena_ –dijo echándole una ultima mirada burlesca a ron. La elfina se sentó derecha y se dirigió hacia hermione quien asintió, indicándole que comenzara a contarle lo que había pasado

-_esta tarde el amo ronald pidió ayuda a pinky para preparar lo que pinky entendió como un … ritual de apareamiento para la ama hermione…_

-_ritual de apareamiento??...eso no es lo que_… -pero esta vez no fue pinky quien lo miró con ojos asesinos, sino la misma hermione

-_quiere la ama que proceda a arrancarle el cabello al amo?-_

-no_pinky, no creo que eso sea necesario… aun_. –sin quitarle los ojos de encima, prosiguió-

-_el amo trataba de persuadir a pinky para que se fuera, pero pinky no pudo evitar mencionar que pinky no creía que el amo ronald…_

-_que el amo ronald que , pinky_? –el rostro de ron era ahora casi del mismo color de su cabello, bajó la cabeza

-el_amo ron trataba de retener a la ama hermione por 2 horas en su ritual… y pinky dijo… pinky le mencionó al amo que –_

-d_ijo__que tu le dijiste que no aguantaría una ronda de 2 horas, contenta?? O quieres contarle también nuestra vida, o falta de vida sexual a kreacher, viko y todos los demas elfos.???? –_pero apenas había terminado cuando pinky se abalanzó sobre ron y empezó a jalarle el cabello de manera exagerada.

_-Aaauch, uuuii… oorr… __apártate de mi maldita bestia, es una orden pinky!! _– a pinky no le quedó mas remedio que obedecer a ron, aunque no de buen gusto. –_mantente lejos de mi quieres?_ –Le advirtió –_no quisiera hacer algo en tu contra pinky, sabes que puedo…_

_-el amo ronald ha __amenazado a pinky_- pero eso no pareció importarle a hermione quien se dirigía a ron con una voz que era difícil de identificar lo que estaba sintiendo

_Así__ es que eso tratabas de hacer eh?, esa era tu gran sorpresa? Seducirme comprando baratijas muggles? Ese era el plan no, y creíste que caería rendida a tus pies esta vez cierto?..._

_-bueno, pensé que te agradaría saber que…_

_-pinky_–lo interrumpió una vez mas hermione –_necesito que hagas algo por mi_

_-lo que la ama ordene _–dijo pinky haciendo una reverencia. Las orejas puntiagudas parecían aun más pronunciadas tras ese gesto

-puedes_conseguir estas raíces para mi? Neville tiene algunas en su casa, no creo que le moleste si le pides unas cuantas para nosotros, y am pinky?_

_-si , ama hermione_

_-__asegúrate de no volver esta noche, puedes quedarte a jugar con viko o cualquiera de tus amigos, el amo ron y yo estaremos un poco… ocupados_

La elfina sonrió triunfante y desapareció con el típico "clic" llevando consigo la lista que hermione le había alcanzado con los nombres de las raíces.

Ron se quedó en la habitación, luciendo decepcionado e incluso cansado, eso no era exactamente como lo había imaginado, creyó que por fin hermione iba a estar orgullosa de su vida sexual, pero ese tonto elfo lo tenía que arruinar todo, pero se vengaría, ooh si, claro que lo haría.

_-hermione, terminemos de una buena vez con esto si? Lo siento de acuerdo, solo pensé que tal vez querrías…_ -pero la chica no lo dejó terminar, de un solo salto se abalanzó sobre el y le plantó un beso que casi lo dejó sin respiración.

_-hermione que demonios…?_

_-dios ron sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado un momento __así?_ –le dijo hermione con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada pícara…

_-yo… lo siento herms__-_dijo tras unos segundos- _no creí fuera tan aburrido…._

-_no, no es tu culpa, yo no he sido completamente honesta en cuanto a esto tampoco, debí decirte que no estaba completamente satisfecha._

_-bueno, puedo apostar a que no quedarán ningunas dudas después de esto._

Ron tomó su varita pronuncio el hechizo silenciador y se aseguró que no hubiera ningún retrato mirando lo que estaba a punto de pasar en la habitación.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _

_-__es mas grande de lo que creí._

Se quedó justo en la puerta de la entrada. Nadie nunca reconocería aquella como una casa de un "mago" y sin embargo había algo tan peculiar en ella que lo incitaba a pasar. El frente de la casa era muy sencillo, con un porche rodeado de flores que harry no reconoció. En la fachada también se asomaban dos balcones elegantemente, supuso que el mas grande sería el que habitaba ginny. Con curiosidad se acercó a una de los arbustos que estaban más cerca de él. Pudo oler la misma esencia del aroma de ginny en las flores.

-_que son estas? –_le preguntó

Ginny sonrió. -gardenias –le dijo simplemente. Harry sonrió y repitió el nombre en su cabeza "gardenias".

–_huelen__ tan bien como tu._ -No pretendía decirlo de esa manera, simplemente lo pensó así.

–_quiero decir, tu hueles como una de ellas, o bueno, es que tienen un aroma muy distintivo, como el tuyo…_

_-vaya creí que no lo notarías, pero el hecho de que mi casa esta llena de ellas tal vez te haya dado una pista_. –harry sonrió nuevamente

-_si, eso ayudó. Creí que tus favoritas eran las lilys…_

Ginny casi se frenó en secó, al menos su cerebro lo hizo. Nadie más que el antiguo harry -el que no había decidido sacarla de su memoria- sabía que las lilys eran sus flores favoritas.

_- si, __lo eran ates de que…bueno no importa, como sabes eso, creí que nadie lo sabía!..._

Harry la miró y un sentimiento extraño lo embargó, parecía gustarle que fuera el único en saber eso de ginny, por muy insignificante que fuera, se sentía especial

_- tu lo mencionaste alguna vez supongo, de que otro modo lo sabría?_

Harry sintió que ginny lo miraba perspicazmente.

_-si, seguro que lo hice. Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día Potter?_

-_desde cuando me llamas Potter , eh weasley_?-dijo haciendo énfasis en esta última palabra.

Se sentía un poco abrumado por todo lo que había en esa casa. Definitivamente era una casa hecha para ella, aunque quizás necesitaba un poco de más "compañía" podría decirse. De hecho se parecía un poco la que compartía con Cho de vuelta en Inglaterra, aunque ésta tenía una extraña familiaridad y carecía de fotos con diseñadores famosos por todos lados, o de cho posando con poca ropa –aunque debía admitir que eso no le disgustaba demasiado- y suyas sosteniendo trofeos insignificantes. Y, obviamente, no tenía la simplicidad de la suya, incluso la hacía parecer austera cuando la comparaba con la de ginny.

_-que tanto ves?_ –le preguntó ginny cuando lo vio observando un foto en la que se encontraba él mismo, a su izquierda ginny, y neville, y a su derecha hermione, ron, y al final de la foto, luna. Todos lucían exhaustos y enlodados, pero felices. Eran un par de años mas jóvenes, harry pudo distinguir como la ginny que tenía frente a el había cambiado mucho, pero en esencia era la misma ginny que lo miraba con una sonrisa radiante.

_-en donde es aquí? _–preguntó señalando el retrato

_-no lo recuerdas?_

_-vagamente_-admitió-_eey espera, no es aquí cuando fuimos a hogsmeade y que neville bebió el filtro de amor que ron le había preparado a hermione?_

Ginny se mordió el labio. –_si es allí_- le respondió la chica.

-_que pasó allí exactamente, por que estamos todo enlodados?_ Ginny suspiró, ese había sido un día increíble.

-_bueno…_ -comenzó- _recuerdas que estuvimos en hogsmeade cierto? luna estaba buscando o ornitorrincos saltarines en el lodo_… (N/A: "ornitorrincos saltarines? )

_-__ si, recuerdo que llovía a cantaros… y luego neville, ooh diablos, neville besó a luna no es verdad?_

-aja,_y cuando eso pasó hermione preguntó que que estaban haciendo, revolcándose en el lodo, fue cuando tu le dijiste que ron le había fabricado un filtro de amor…_

_-entonces mione fue a reclamarle a ron cierto? Y terminaron __peleándose en el lodo también … y luego tú me empujaste!!!..._

_-__Noo!.. No fue así como sucedió, tu dijiste que era una pena que ninguno de lo dos se hubiera visto afectado por el filtro, así tendrías una excusa para revolcarte en el lodo… así que yo te di una… te empujé al lodo y me arrastraste contigo y después tu …bueno ahí fue cuando…_

Pero ginny no completó la frase, harry sabía perfectamente que había pasado después

_-te besé_-dijo muy calmado, como si de pronto algo había explotado muy cerca de allí y lo había dejado sordo y entumecido. Harry no miró el rostro de ginny, en su lugar miró la foto de nuevo, ahora la apreció un poco mejor, él tenia el ojo morado y una mano pasaba por la cintura de ginny, atrayéndola un poco hacía el. Todo parecía caer en su lugar

Ginny asintió nuevamente _– si, y luego ron nos vio jugueteando y te pegó un puñetazo, por eso tienes el ojo hinchado en esa foto, fue cuando hermione le gritó que al menos habías tenido el valor de hacerlo, y no tenías que andar preparando filtros de amor para demostrarme que me querías, y ron le dijo que eso no iba a ser necesario, entonces los gemelos aparecieron con una cámara y tomaron la foto, no podían creer que fuera cierto así que querían evidencias, … fue un gran día._

Harry no pudo evitar mirarla, se preguntó por que ginny se ahorraba tantos detalles de aquella vez, tal vez le parecía incomodo comentar que tuvieron algo fugaz en el pasado, así que decidió no seguir con el tema, pero en su mente aun estaba viviendo aquella vez como si fuera real.

_-si, apuesto a que lo fue-_

_-tengo 2 habitaciones libres_,-dijo ginny cambiando rápidamente de tema- _la de huéspedes y la de la piscina, creo que te sentirás mas a gusto cerca de la piscina, es muy relajante pero la que tu decidas esta bien._

Harry la miró. – _tienes una piscina?_ –dijo sorprendido –_no puedo creerlo, que le has hecho a ginny weasley?_

-_no es para tanto harry, mencioné que la única hija del ministro recibe todo gratis? Es una de las muchas ventajas, harry, ooh pero… tú debes de saber eso no?? "mister –ejecutivo-mas-sexy-del-mundo?? Jejeje_

_-no puede ser, dime que no__ leíste ese articulo!..._

-_vamos harry, de verdad piensas que hay alguien en este mundo que no leyó?_

_-tienes razón…_ -dijo haciéndose el abatido –_entonces, sobre la piscina… puedo usarla…_

_-cuando quieras_

_-estas segura__, créeme que me tomo las cosas muy en serio_

_-si, básicamente puedes usar todo lo que hay aquí, entrar a donde te plazca y hacer cualquier cosa que desees. Viko se ocupará del aseo y todo eso, así que, el único lugar en donde el acceso es restringi__do es mi habitación , la que está en el piso de arriba_

_-tu habitación, restringida_ –repitió –_lo tengo, algo mas?_

_-__no, sería todo._

_-bien, bueno yo tengo algo que preguntarte… veras, hay una fiesta de bienvenida hoy, no se si escuchaste de ella…_

_-si, si se de cual hablas, la que van a tener en "malafama" no es cierto?_

Harry asintió. –_me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme, pensé que tal vez nos haría bien antes de comenzar con el estrés de las clases, entonces, que dices?_

_-no lo se harry… no tengo nada que ponerme_

-_entonces debo suponer que la pila de ropa que esta dentro de ese armario es "nada"?_

Ginny sonrió. Cierto tenía mucha ropa, tal vez no era una modelo pero al ser la hija del ministro todos los diseñadores le mandaban su ropa para acarrear publicidad, cosa de la cual no se quejaba demasiado.

_-esta bien, __ lo reconozco, tengo bastante ropa, demasiada, tu eres quien no tiene ropa de hecho, pero… la verdad es que no estoy lista para toparme con draco todavía, además no quiero empezar a escuchar los rumores que inventa la gente…_

Harry la miró y luego bajo la cabeza, y después de unos segundos pronunció afligido –_tienes razón, lo siento, no debí preguntarte siquiera, estoy siendo egoísta…_

Ginny le lanzó una mirada. "quien puede resistírsele cuando pone esa carita?"

_-y de verdad creíste que ese viejo truco funcionaría?_–dijo la chica

_-bueno, para serte sincero__ ha fallado muy pocas veces-_ dijo harry con una sonrisa

_-esta bien_ –dijo finalmente ginny –_pero debes prometerme que si draco aparece nos iremos de inmediato de acuerdo? No quiero ningún momento demasiado incomodo una vez que estemos allí_

-_de acuerdo._ –dijo harry con una sonrisa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Iban a dar casi las 9 de la noche, el departamento de ron y hermione parecía tranquilo, a excepción de los cojines desordenados, la ropa interior que había por todo el piso, chocolate líquido derramado sobre la alfombra chamuscada y los sillones recién lavados, mas comida esparcida por doquier , una caja de condones casi vacías, baterías muggles y 2 botellas de lubricante encima de la barra, lo cual resultaba un poco extraño, aún tomando en cuenta el desastre de departamento en que se había convertido.

Justo en la tina del baño, hermione yacía semi-sentada, con la cabeza apoyada en e borde, estaba rodeada de burbujas de colores, que se esparcían mas y mas por todo el jacuzzi. Su cara denotaba una alegría que no podía disimular , como si se hubiera comido toda una caja de calderos de chocolate (N/A: calderos?… jeje, si, seguro!) y la hubieran colocado en una especie de ·trance·

_-hermione?_-la llamó tranquilamente ron. –_te encuentras bien?_ –preguntó nuevamente

La chica asintió, pero ron no quedó del todo convencido

_-estas segura herms, por que…llevas media hora en esa posición y … bueno, me preocupas, tu sabes, nunca antes habíamos tenido__ tanta…_ -tragó saliva- _tanta actividad y m preguntaba sino estabas lastimada o algo por el estilo…_

Hermione decidió ignorar esto, tan solo se limitó a pronunciar su sonrisa un poco mas

_-te he dicho que me encanta cuando me llamas herms?_

_-no, no me habías dicho…_

_-pues me encanta, me haces sentir tan sexy… tan tuya…_ -hermione lo miró , pocas veces ron se dejaba apreciar de esa manera, totalmente desnudo, y en esta ocasión creyó que se veía mejor que nunca, su cuerpo bien esculpido, su cabello aun bañado en sudor y su rostro lucía un color intenso, además debía reconocer que se había comportado como un campeón esa tarde.

_-lo que hicimos__ hace unos minutos fue…_ -comenzó ron

_-lo sé_. –dijo hermione. No había necesidad de decir mas, había sido una velada estupenda, la mejor desde hace mucho tiempo, la mejor que quizá en todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos y los hacía sentirse de alguna manera mas cerca que nunca. – _estuviste increíble_

-_gracias, lo hice por ti_… -hermione sonrió –_me hiciste sentir como el mejor amante del universo_… -acto seguido se metió en la tina delicadamente, tratando de no bañar el rostro de hermione

_-__no se si el mejor del universo, pero definitivamente el mejor que he tenido_

El mejor que he tenido?. La ex presión de ron cambió totalmente.

_-a que te refieres con el mejor que has tenido… es que__…?_ –ron la con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, su rostro la delataba- _Es imposible, dijiste que nunca habías sido novia de krum!!__me mentiste hermione?_

Hermione se enderezó completamente y lo miró a la cara y se maldijo en silencio por haber dejado que ese insignificante detalle se le escapara de su boca

_-por supuesto que no__ … nunca te mentí , nunca estuve de novia con el pero eso no significa…_

-_espera no sigas_ –ron apretó los ojos, no quería ni imaginarse siquiera a hermione en brazos de alguien mas, la simple idea le parecía insoportable- _no quiero saberlo._

_-ron_-susurró hermione tratando de calmarlo un poco –_no vale la pena discutir por esto, acabo de tener el mejor orgasmo de mi vida y de verdad no vale la pena echarlo a perder por una tontería._

_-quien ha sido?_ –preguntó después de unos segundos

_-creí que no querrías saberlo! Ron escucha, ni siquiera fue tan bueno…__no significó nada_

_-Oooi!_ –ron se encogió- _Basta! Basta hermione, no quiero detalles, solo quiero saber quien ha sido, o debería decirlo en plural? Dime, cuantos mas has tenido aparte de mi eh?…_

-_ron de verdad, no quiero que hagas nada estup…_

-_ FUE EL VERDAD? ESE IDIOTA DE VICKY TE HIZO GOZAR COMO RON NUNCA PUDO HACERLO!!!-_ le dijo en voz alta mientras se disponía a salir del jacuzzi. Ron estaba decidido, quería conocer al cabrón que se había tirado a su hermione…. El maldito al que le rompería la cara en la primer oportunidad que tuviera, quería escucharla decir su nombre…

-_SOLO LO HICE POR QUE TU ME HABÍAS DESPRECIADO!!!..._ –le gritó entonces poniéndose a su nivel, no iba a permitir que ron le dijera todas esas cosas, cuando en realidad lo que había pasado con víctor era su culpa

–_tu me humillaste esa noche en el baile, dijiste que no podías creer que alguien me hubiera invitado a salir, y ahí estaba víctor , iba a visitarme a la biblioteca… me invitó el baile me confesó que yo le gustaba… tu solo me humillabas y me hacías sentir como una tonta… al menos víctor tuvo las agallas de pedirme un buen polvo…_

Eso era todo, ron no la dejó terminar, de hecho algo extraño sucedió en ese momento. Ron hizo que el estante situado junto al jacuzzi se derrumbara accidentalmente, provocando que las toallas cayeran al piso con un ruido estruendoso. Y con todas sus fuerzas agarro a hermione que ahora estaba parada desnuda justo frente a el. Ella lo vio venir, creyó que la golpearía o le haría daño de algún modo, pero eso no fue lo que pasó. Ron la tomó por los hombros y la sacó de la tina, él salió tras ella y la cargó entre sus brazos ignorando todas sus protestas

-_déjame en paz… que diablos crees que haces?_ – el no dijo nada, simplemente soportó los golpes que hermione le tiraba al pecho y cuando llegó lo mas cerca de la cama la dejó caer sin delicadeza en ella.

_-¡oye pero que te haz creído__, suéltame ronald weasley!_ – pero ron no le hizo casi, sino que se acostó sobre ella y la besó con urgencia. Fue un beso que le arrebató todo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones , violento y cargado de rabia y pasión y sin embargo hermione creyó que era el mejor beso que le había dado hasta entonces, aun con todo puso resistencia, no quería que la llevara a la cama para desquitarse, por despecho ni mucho menos, pero la idea le parecía tan mala como excitante.

Fue al final del tercer beso cuando hermione por fin se olvidó de todo y lo besó con la misma urgencia que el lo hacía, mordiendo sus labios sin preocuparse de que pudieran lastimarse, no hubo necesidad de quitarse la ropa pues ambos habían estado desnudos en el jacuzzi. Cuando Ron por fin dejó de torturarla entrando en ella, no lo hizo como otras veces, cuando la penetraba de una manera delicada, sino era como si con cada embestida quisiera alcanzar un punto que krum no pudo, quería dejar claro que solo le pertenecía a él, como si quisiera borrar de alguna manera el recuerdo de el en ella y esa fuera la única forma de hacerlo, quería que se olvidara de todo y solo se concentrara en lo que sentía en estos momentos. Ambos estaban tan cansados que no podía durar mucho, ni el ni hermione dijeron ni una sola palabra durante su encuentro (a excepción de los gemidos que dejaban escapar de vez en cuando) , no fue hasta que ambos iban a alcanzar el clímax nuevamente que el le pidió: _-mírame_- y ella lo hizo. Para ron esa era todo .No necesitó decir nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6&&&&&

Ginny había estado esperándolo por casi media hora .Su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse, si no lo conociera creería que harry la había dejado plantada. Subió a su habitación nuevamente a revisarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía junto a su buró. Lucía bastante bien esa noche, la fiesta era algo informal así que optó por algo sencillo. Una falda de mezclilla deslavada, no demasiado corta pero lo suficiente como para dejar ver sus piernas bien torneadas por el quidditch y arriba optó por una blusa de tirantes delgados, no llevaba sujetador por que no lo necesitaba, sus bubis no eran muy grandes y se las arreglaba perfectamente sin la ayuda del sujetador. Para sus pies eligió unas valerinas con tacón pequeño pues tampoco quería que sus pies estuvieran atormentándola a media noche, y por último soltó su cabello lo dejo suelto, planchado en capas ahí afuera, lo que le daba un toque sexy y a la vez despreocupado a su atuendo. Terminó de darse los últimos toques y se dispuso a bajar hacia la sala a esperar a harry. Eso no fue necesario, a mitad de la escalera lo divisó parado en medio del living , observando una vez mas aquella fotografía que habían comentado hace unas horas . Su corazón empezó a latir fuerte, temió que fuera a quedarse sin habla como cuando de recién lo conoció, pero eso no sucedió. Faltando algunos escalones harry de dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Volvió la vista hacia ella y se quedó sorprendido. Ginny se veía hermosa e irradiaba un aire de seguridad que pocas veces había visto en otras chicas. No supo que decir, fue ella quien le dirigió la palabra primero.

-_vaya potter, unos segundos mas y juraría que estaba a punto de salir con una chica!._ –le dijo en tono de broma. Harry sonrió.

-_lo siento es que algunas personas me reconocieron en la tienda y bueno ya sabes como es eso, fue un poco difícil zafármeles, además recibí una llamada de cho y fue por eso que me entretuve mas…_

"cho"… por momentos había olvidado que la chica aun formaba parte de la vida de harry. Pensó en preguntarle mas acerca de ella, pero no era una buena táctica, si de verdad quería pasar una buena noche con harry debía de hacer lo posible por que todo saliera bien y concentrarse solamente en el.

-_como sea, lamento la demora_ –se disculpó al ver que la chica no continuó la conversación

_-no importa , pero debemos irnos antes de que se haga mas tarde _. Ginny señaló hacia la puerta y harry la siguió.

-_si, por cierto ginny…_ -le dijo antes de subir al auto

-_Si?_

-_luces increíble esta noche._ Ginny sonrió para sus adentros y lo miró a los ojos.

_-tu tampoco luces nada mal aunque… bueno no se trata de impresionar a nadie sabes… la mayoría jamás se dará cuenta de que tu camisa está diseñada por __armani, tu pantalón es lacoste y tu fragancia pertenece a Hugo boss._

Harry sonrió nuevamente

-_lo__se, pero se me ha pegado un poco después de vivir entre muggles…_-o entre cho- pensó.

Llevaban un par de minutos en el auto de ginny, cierto la Aparición era mas practica pero iban a una fiesta de magos y muggles y había algo en la cercanía de estar dos personas encerradas en un coche que lo atraía.

-_dime por que no_… –

-_por que no que?_ –respondió ginny sin desviar la vista del volante. El malafama estaba relativamente cerca del campus y de su casa.

-_por que no has tenido sexo_… –ginny no respondió hasta toparse con un semáforo y así poder mirarlo directamente . No esperaba esa pregunta, creía que ya habían dejado el tema atrás, pero aparentemente harry no podía entenderlo.

-_creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto , el extraño imprudente que no quiere perder su vivienda recuerdas?_

-_lo se, se que no debería de preguntar pero… bueno es que no puedo creer que una chica como tu jamás haya… no me refiero solo a eso, es que nunca has estado enamorada?_

-_siempre preguntas cosas que no debes? Vas a provocar que choque…_

-_no claro que no … solo quiero saber por que…_

-_por que tanta curiosidad de repente?_

_-bueno no es como si eres libro abierto ni mucho menos… no estas cooperando conmigo para dejar de ser un extraño._

Harry se mostró un poco impaciente ante la negativa de ginny a hablar con el.

-_aaah ya lo tengo, te rompieron el corazón no es cierto? es por eso que eres así…_

-_por que lo dices?_ –preguntó ginny preocupada.

_- no lo se trato de adivinar, eey es allí a donde vamos no?_

Ginny miró hacia delante , había una pequeña puerta que daba hacía unas escaleras, y afuera un letrero viejo que leía "malafama bar." El lugar parecía no llamar la atención demasiado, sin embargo estaba segura que los muggles también podían verlo. Se estacionó en el único lugar disponible que había cerca del lugar y se dispuso a bajar del auto.

_-Estas lista?_ –le preguntó harry tomándola del brazo. Ginny asintió y le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

-si_, harry me haces un favor?_ –le preguntó mientras subían las escaleras del bar. Al principio no parecía haber nada, pero una vez que atravesaron una especie de barrera invisible pudieran observarlo mejor. En la pared del fondo había un enorme letrero que decía: "bienvenidos estudiantes de nuevo ingreso" y había muchas firmas en las paredes, de hecho había muy pocos espacios disponibles para colocar alguna otra. Ginny estaba segura de que la firma de ron se encontraba al menos en un par de ocasiones escrita allí. Volteó a su derecha y encontró 3 barriles de cerveza muggle, todos con personas formadas atrás de ellos, había un pequeño espacio al aire libre, cubierto de pasto donde algunos de los llamadas hippies formaban el "circulo de la paz" y otros preparaban cigarrillos especiales, el bar era bastante amplio, tenía muchos sillones desocupados y un baño de hombres y de mujeres, en el otro extremo de la pieza una banda de rock animaba la fiesta, ginny estaba segura de haber escuchado a esas voces en una estación muggle, aunque le pareció extraño verlos allí. En general el ambiente estaba bastante prendido, probablemente la mitad de los que atendían ya estaba borrachos y la otra mitad estaban duplicando esfuerzos para ponerse en la misma sintonía. Había algunos chicos –los que aún podían sostenerse –que bailaban al ritmo de la banda, que alternaba canciones, algunas muy rockeras y otras más movidas, para las parejas. Ginny no vio ningún rostro conocido, sin embargo notó varias miradas sobre ella.

_-si, el que sea_-le respondió harry –_quieres una bebida?_

-_me urge una!_ - Harry se volteó hacia el barril que estaba más desocupado y llenó dos tarros con cerveza muggle.

-_esta caliente_…-dijo harry haciendo un gesto- _me gusta mas como la sirven en América _

Ginny sonrió. –_bienvenido a Inglaterra_. Ginny alzó su tarro y bebió a la salud de harry.

_-Hey_ -dijo harry de pronto –_soy solo yo o todos los hombres de repente están mirándote?_

_-estas imaginando cosas!_ –le dijo risueña, encantada de que harry se fijara en esos detalles

-_no lo creo… mira a ese tipo de_ allá –harry señalo discretamente a un tipo que se estaba devorando a ginny con la mirada -_no deja de verte las piernas_

_-tranquilo harry, no pasa nada, esta borracho eso es todo_. –harry se abstuvo de decirle a ginny que creía que su falda estaba demasiado corta, no quería que creyera que era ron quien estaba hablando, no él.

_-ven, vamos a bailar_ -lo arrastró hacia donde la banda tocaba una canción con un ritmo extraño, pero pegajoso.

–_Espera__ginny, no tengo idea de cómo bailar este tipo de música_ –le dijo harry una vez que estuvieron en la pista.

_-lo se, no es el tipo de música que se baila usualmente pero, solo muévete harry, no puede ser tan difícil_. –le dijo ginny mientras trataba de agarrarle el ritmo a la canción. Para su sorpresa harry se adaptó rápidamente a ella, y comenzaron a bailar juntos, siendo observados por varios a su alrededor.

_And the hardest part was letting go not taking part, was the hardest, oh… and the strangest thing was waiting for that bell to ring… it was the strangest style…_

_I can feel it go down… _

-_Si!!! Arriba coldplay_ –gritaba una chica tratando de agarrar a un miembro de la banda –_te adoro chris martin!!!!_

_Bittersweet I could taste in my mouth… silver lining in the clouds… so then I…………_

_I wish that I could work it out… _

-_Ya viste a esa chica de por allí?_ –le dijo un muchacho rubio alto, a su amigo

-_cual, la pelirroja?-_ su amigo asintió.

-_si tengo rato observándola, esta como quieres_…

-_si, pero para tu mala fortuna está bailando con ese chico de lentes, hey no ese harry potter?, esta mañana estuvo corriendo el chisme de que potter va a estudiar con nosotros este año, crees que sea?_

-_si, mira si te fijas en su frente se le alcanza a ver como una cicatriz, ese potter apenas llegó y ya nos está robando a las chicas…_

-creí_que potter tenía novia, la modelo cho chang que no? Tal vez solo estén bailando… -_dijo el amigo. En ese momento harry se paró a llenar el tarro de ginny

-_bueno, en ese caso también bailará conmigo_. –dijo el muchacho rubio muy seguro. Su amigo tan solo se quedó en donde estaba bebiendo cerveza. Caminó tambaleándose un poco hasta llegar a donde estaba la pelirroja.

_And the hardest part was letting go not taking apart… you really broke my heart yeah…_

_And I tried to sing but I couldn't think of anything… and that was the hardest part_

_I could feel it go down… left the sweetest taste in my mouth..._

_-que haces por aquí tan sola, princesa? _–le preguntó el chico, dándose aires de seductor.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír , no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con chicos bebidos, no estaba muy acostumbrada a lidiar con chicos de ningún tipo de hecho, draco siempre prefería que mantuviera distancia con sus amigos pero no le daba miedo.

-_mi amigo fue a llenar mi bebida_ –le contestó _– me imagino que sabes de lo que estoy hablando, es lo has hecho toda la noche no?, llenar tu bebida y mirarme las piernas, excelente forma de pasar el tiempo…_ -ginny se sorprendió de su propio atrevimiento, al parecer el efecto de la cerveza muggle también le estaba aplicando a ella.

_-vaya!_-dijo el chico- _si claro que lo se, lo que no sabía es que tuvieras cerebro además de una lindas piernas, déjame decirte, no siempre son una buena combinación_…

-_ tendrás que buscar en otro lado para prologar tu especie amigo, no creo que ginny quiera nada contigo_ – harry apareció de la nada en cuanto vio al tipo acercándosele a ginny. No quería que nadie se le acercara, al menos no esa noche, esa noche solo estaba allí con el.

-_bueno tío, dejemos que tu amiga decida eso no te parece_? –le contestó el chico mirando a ginny fijamente, esperanzado. –_y bien, que dices ginny?..._

-_okay, por que no hacemos esto, eres demasiado lindo como para dejarte ir así que te daré mi numero de teléfono y si mañana me encuentras y no has bebido diez jarras de cerveza muggle saldré contigo…_

-_ tu que?_ –le preguntó harry . El chico le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, convencido de haber conseguido una cita con ginny y aceptó el papelito que le ofrecía con su numero, ante la mirada incrédula de harry.

-_piérdete amigo_ –le dijo harry tras haber conseguido el numero de ginny –_por que hiciste eso?_ –le reclamó.

- s_olo quería quitármelo de encima _–dijo inocentemente- _además está tan borracho que lo mas probable es que no recuerde nada de esto…. _

-_de todos_ _modos, pude haberlo mandado a volar en segundos, solo tenías que pedírmelo_ –le dijo

-_lo sé , por eso no lo hice, no necesito que me defiendas…_ -harry negó con la cabeza, la misma ginny que había cortado con dean Thomas hace unos años parecía volver esta noche, la misma ginny fuerte y decidida que lo había besado tras ganar la copa de quidditch, la ginny que lo atraía como loco en ese entonces.

-_toma tu cerveza_. –le dijo extendiéndole la jarra. –_ten cuidado, en menos de lo que te das cuenta su efecto empieza a sentirse… no quiero que te pase nada de acuerdo?..._

Ginny asintió. Esa noche solo quería olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y disfrutar.

-_ven, sígueme_. –ginny le agarro de la mano mientras bebía de dos tragos su cerveza y colocaba su jarra vacía en cualquier lado. Ginny lo arrastró por todo el bar hasta llegar a un espacio tranquilo empastado, cerca de donde estaban los hippies. Harry se dejó guiar, no tenía ni idea de a donde iban, o que era lo que harían, simplemente siguió a ginny hasta ese lugar.

Ginny se sentó en un rincón del patio , cruzó las piernas y sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsa. Antes de encenderlo le ofreció uno a harry.

-_no sabía que fumabas…_ -mencionó el, tomando uno para él mismo. –_ten, déjame encenderlo._

-_solo en ocasiones, aun estoy un poco nerviosa por lo de draco… y me ayuda a tranquilizarme _

_-si, se lo que es, he intentado_ _dejarlo 3 veces, al final siempre recaigo, malditos vicios muggles. _

_-no siempre fue así sabes… _- ginny aspiró un poco de humo y se dirigió hacía el, guiada por el efecto del alcohol que recorría sus venas –_antes, salí con alguien que quise mucho, y estuvimos casi a punto de… tu sabes, casi hicimos el amor._

Harry la miró directo a los ojos, podía ver como estaban un poco más rojos que de costumbre, y a la vez vio que aun había dolor en ellos, tal vez ginny aun seguía sintiendo algo por esa persona. Harry se aclaró la voz.

-_y que pasó, ustedes nunca…?_

Ginny negó con la cabeza –_quería que fuera algo especial y entonces… algo se adelantó, el se fue a otro lado y yo me quedé aquí, así que nunca en realidad… y luego llegó draco…_

Harry le puso aun más atención. _–… el siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo pero… creo que tienes razón, en el fondo siempre he sabido que él no es para mi.__Obviamente ha habido otros chicos pero… no creo en el sexo de una ocasión, no es mi estilo_. –Ginny lo sorprendió mirándola fijamente –_vamos no me mires así, que me dices de suri… quiero decir, cho_..._apuesto a que tienen sexo todos los días._

_-No como crees-_ mintió el pero ambos se encontraron con sus miradas y terminaron riendo.

-_no tienes que mentirme, sino quieres decírmelo entonces no hace falta que lo hagas…_

_-no es que no quiera decírtelo es complicado no se si pueda explicarme_

_-inténtalo_ –insistió. Harry dio un suspiro, se llevó el cigarro a la boca una vez más y dijo:

-_es fabuloso, el sexo quiero decir…pero he estado pensando que debe haber algo mas me explico? Algo que sobrepase todo eso, algo que no sea meramente físico… tal vez como…_

-_amor?_ –agregó ginny. Harry se sonrojó un poco.

_-__ tal vez… haz de creer que estoy loco hasta las cabras verdad?_

-_no no lo creo_ –dijo firmemente. "te amo tanto harry", pensó. –_sabes que me encantaría estar haciendo justo ahora?_

Harry la miró –_ni idea, dime_

_-nadar_ –dijo ella –_me encanta nadar de noche en la piscina_ –temió ser muy descarada pero al parecer a harry le encantó la idea por que dijo:

_-en serio? Nadar de noche es algo que siempre he querido hacer… por que no nos vamos de aquí?_

Ginny recordó una vez en la que ella y harry se escaparon de la sala común y harry le había mencionado lo mismo, esa noche ambos terminaron nadando y besándose en la parte poco profunda del gran lago

-_estas seguro?_ –Le dijo ginny –_no quiero que lo hagas por compromiso…_

-_bromeas? No es que esté aburrido, pero ya todos están ebrios tu ya hasta conseguiste una cita y la mayoría de la gente ya sabe que estoy aquí lo cual es un poco incomodo_ –acto seguido se paro de un salto –_ven_ –le dijo extendiéndole la mano –_es hora de irnos._ –ginny se levantó conteniendo una sonrisa en los labios sin saber que estaba siendo observada por el chico al que le había dado su numero

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Casi no pronunciaron palabra en el corto transcurso a casa pero ginny pudo sentir que harry la miraba de vez en cuando, se preguntaba que pasaría por su mente en esos momentos pero le resultaba incluso difícil leer sus ojos esta vez. Cuando llegaron a la casa ginny subió directamente a su habitación para colocarse un bañador.

-_yo no tengo un bañador_ –le dijo entonces harry –que se supone que haré, nadar en boxers?

"solo si quieres provocarme un infarto"

-_mmm eso depende… son de los que tienen orificio?_ –preguntó divertida

Harry se sonrojó. Le encantaba verlo así en una situación comprometedora. Negó con la cabeza apretando un poco los labios

-_calvin klein no demasiado reveladores pero no garantizo que no quieras saltarme encima en cuanto me veas en ellos_ -bromeó. A ginny le faltó oxigeno en ese momento.

-_me gustaría que hubieras pasado mas tiempo con dean Thomas… entonces no dirías eso._ –y se fue de ahí borrando la sonrisa en el rostro de harry.

Harry se quitó su pantalón y se dispuso a salir hacia el jardín trasero, en donde estaba la piscina. No había tenido mucho tiempo antes de observarla plenamente. Toda esa parte era hermosa, no era muy grande pero era hogareña. Todo el patio estaba empastado y solo había azulejo alrededor de la piscina. En la esquina pudo distinguir un asador muggle que parecía casi nuevo. Se preguntó si ginny lo habría utilizado alguna vez… supuso que no debía serle fácil vivir sola y tener tanto tiempo disponible. Observando las estrellas que le ofrecían un paisaje particularmente especial esa noche, se sumergió en la piscina apretando los ojos. Se sorprendió al descubrir que el agua no estaba helada, al contrario se encontraba hasta cierto punto tibia. Harry se dio un par de zambullidas disfrutando como un niño, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, tan libre. Para cuando salió del fondo ginny estaba esperándolo en el borde de la piscina. Lucía radiante y le sonreía. Harry pensó parecía una sirena, tan hermosa, tan serena.

_-ginny _

_-te diviertes?_ –le preguntó la chica.

_-como nunca_ –se sinceró harry –_es increíble, el agua esta tibia…_

_-es por la calefacción._

_- vas a meterte?_ –Le preguntó –_dame la mano, te ayudo_

-_no, hazte a un lado voy a echarme una bomba…_ -le dijo con una sonrisa. Harry la miró confuso.

_-una que?_ –pero ginny no le respondió. Había dado unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y se acercaba con rapidez hacia él pero al llegar a la piscina dio un gran salto en el aire y juntó sus rodillas en su pecho, apretó los ojos y gritó: -bomba! – harry apenas pudo cubrirse los ojos con las manos para evitar que le entrara agua a los ojos. Ginny había sacado tanta agua que le sorprendió que pudiera hacerlo con ese cuerpo tan pequeño.

_-Ahhhh_ –respiró ginny cuando salió a la superficie _– una bomba._

_-__ me doy cuenta, como logras sacar tan agua ¿?_

-_horas y horas de práctica mi amigo_ –le dijo ginny sonriendo –_que tal estuvo?_

_-mm bien, bastante admirable_ –mintió harry. Ni siquiera había apreciado plenamente el clavado, el se quedó con la imagen de ginny corriendo hacía el haciendo énfasis en como sus bubis saltaban al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía.

_-gracias si quieres después te enseño…_

_-si… definitivamente me gustaría aprender a hacer eso…_

_-leí un reportaje sobre ti hace algunos días…_ -comenzó ginny acercándose un poco a el –_dicen que tienes una voz hermosa_

_- ya se me hacía raro que no hubiera salido en los periódicos_ –dijo harry torciendo los ojos. Ginny lo miró indicándole que continuara –_es que hace algunas semanas cho me arrastró hasta un bar karaoke muggle y me animaron a cantar algo, no me di cuenta de que había reporteros pero no me sorprende… la prensa muggle es persistente!_

_-en serio? Y que cantaste?_-preguntó curiosa

-una_canción de un grupo algo viejo, probablemente la única completa que me sé_ –le dijo harry encogiendo los hombros – _se llama "all my loving" _

-_all my loving?_ –repitió ginny. Sintio que el corazón le daba un vuelvo enorme, como si hubiera dejado de bombear oxígeno hacía sus pulmones y moriría a causa de esto.

Se suponía que eso no tenía que estar en la memoria de harry, la canción era la misma que había cantado a ginny en la boda de bill y fleur… se suponía que eso no formaba parte de su memoria. Se había sorprendido tanto cuando harry le dijo eso que probablemente ya tenía media hora petrificada.

_- conoces esa canción?_ –le preguntó harry al verla con esa expresión –_la cantan los beatles pero dejaron de tocar hace tiempo…la has escuchado?_

_-__si… creo que la he escuchado –_tal vez la aprendió mucho antes de eso, por eso la recordaba. Si, eso era lo mas probable, no tenía que ver con el hecho de que el le hubiera cantado esa canción a ginny. Entonces harry se acercó mas a ella o tal vez fue ella quien se acercó a el, lo único que sabía era que amos estaban mas cerca

-_a lo mejor si la escuchas te acuerdes…, fueron muy populares entre los muggles… dice algo así como… close your eyes and i'll kiss you… tomorrow i'll miss you… and remember i'll always be true… _-ginny no pudo evitarlo, unas lágrimas luchaban con todas sus fuerzas por no dejar sus ojos pero le era casi imposible luchar contra una montaña en una milésima de segundo ginny sintió una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla e inclinó su cabeza tratando de disimular pero harry la notó.

-_estas bien ginny?._..-le preguntó preocupado. Ginny sorbió y trato de limpiarse los ojos con las manos

_-si… es que… me entró agua al ojo…_ -mintió

-_estas segura porque si es por como canto… creeme que nunca he considerado lanzarme de solista ni nada por el estilo…_ -ginny sonrió. A pesar de los recuerdos harry seguía logrando hacerla sonreír.

_-no como crees, estoy segura que no necesitas mas complicaciones en tu vida!_ –le dijo ginny. Entonces algo extraño sucedió. Ginny podía jurar que sintió algo en sus labios, pero era imposible que harry la estuviera besando. No era posible!... pero si no era así entonces por que ella estaba besándolo de vuelta? Sus rodillas empezaron a flaquear y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Cuanto tiempo había estado por este momento. Le pareció un sueño, pero entonces harry se separó de ella y le dijo:

-_espero que eso te haga sentir mejor_ –le dedicó una amplia e inocente sonrisa y se dispuso a salir.

_**Nota:**__** lo siento por la tardanza… he estado un poco ocupada puesto que acabo de mudarme de la casa de mis padres y ha sido todo muy complicado. De nuevo gracias a mis escasos pero fieles lectores y espero que disfruten el chap tanto como yo. Si crees que es basura tmb dejenmelo saber con un review. Chap 6 también esta terminado. Esperenlo mas tarde**_

_**CyNtHiA StArR PS: la cancion que tocan en la fiesta se llama the hardest part de coldplay y es excelente, si tienen tiempo bajenla!**_


End file.
